Descendant
by Starlight -T.Swift
Summary: Riley Mutaforma thought she was a normal 15-year-old girl, but things started to become weird when she and her family moved to Forks, WA.  Most of which roped in the Cullens and the Wolf Pack.  If only things could be easy...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

No matter how many times that you hear that things are not always what they seem, it is always true. It especially applies to people who your may have known all of your life or even yourself. Who knew that the saying to not judge a book by its cover can be talking about you? Something hidden within you may become prominent sooner or later whether you want it to or not, even if you knew it was there or not at all. It may seem impossible all the same, but it is your reality. This is what this crazy experience has taught me about not just myself, but the entire world.

Chapter 1:

However many generations back on both my mother's and father's sides of my families all of us has lived somewhere on the East Coast of the United States. Recently, my parents felt a little adventurous and decided to move to another small town like my little Somers Point, but it's in Washington. Not Washington D.C., but the state that is on the other side of the country. The town was named Forks, yes like the utensil that you eat with and the only thing my friend Jess would only use to eat, even soup. She doesn't like spoons and I don't know why.

Like any teenage girl I wasn't happy about the decision to move. I didn't want to leave my friends in Somers Point. The house was up for sale for over a year and finally sold in the middle of March at my school during my sophomore year of high school. Everything went into fast-forward in another week or two since the house sold, like my dad getting a job at successful restaurant in Seattle, buying a new home there, transferring school papers, etc.

During that last week of living in Somers Point, my friends threw me a going away party two days before I left for the official move. There was pizza, soda, cake, gifts for remembrance, and in the end a lot of crying; just like when our friend Pari moved to Atlanta, GA when we were in seventh grade. I promised to text or call as much as I could and suggested on them possibly coming during summer vacation or maybe sooner. We were living at my grandmother's for the last couple nights of being on the East Coast. My dad drove the cars across the country one on a trailer and the other pulling it while my Uncle (his older sister's husband) drove the moving truck. They both unpacked most of the furniture and placed all of the boxes in their designated rooms that they believed that we would pick as our own, but I have a feeling that they had left the boxes that had my other belongings closed knowing that they would do something wrong.

The plane ride took forever, but that might have been because we left really early in the morning (3:00 AM). Eventually I fell asleep, knowing that I'd regret not getting enough of it the next day. We finally arrived in the last airport where we met my dad with our suitcases and cat carriers already. There was still about an hour ride until we reached Forks. I always fall asleep in car rides no matter how short they may be so it didn't surprise any of us that I did this time. Before I knew it I felt the van slow down and stop for its final time, signaling to me that we were at our new home. I sleepily climbed out of the van and grabbed my suitcase dragging it up the pathway to the house.

My dad put down the cats' carrying cases, unlocked the door and opened it. I walked into the living room all cozy even though it wasn't painted yet. I walked down the hallway with my cat Simon trailing me at my heels until I found my new bedroom. It was about the same size as my old room if anything slightly bigger with a wonderful view of the back yard which faced the woods and it had a window seat. I set down my bags and took off my coat leaving it on the floor. Simon immediately jumped onto it and nestled himself on top of it and then my other cat Max came walking in and started wrestling with him.

"Well it looks like you two are already at home," I said to the two cats.

I sat down on the hard wood floor taking in all of my surroundings. Boxes, boxes, bed, boxes, dresser, a rusted garage, boxes, wait…a garage what could be inside there? I stopped immediately, stood up and ran outside to the back yard and slowing down to a stop in front of the old garage. I slid the door open to find a whole bunch of junk inside from the old owners. Yet again like most of my clumsy moments, I didn't see the patch of ice in front of my foot which caused me to slip and fall onto my butt. I stood back up and began to rub where I had fallen to soothe the pain. I looked around to see what was beneath all of the trash when something bright red caught my eye. I pulled off the tarp covering whatever was underneath it and saw that is was a Honda XR650L motorcycle, the only reason why I knew the design was because I read it from the side of it. A helmet was sitting on the seat of it I saved it from the junk on top of it by pulling it out and moving it to a clear spot. My dad would have to teach me how to ride it on one of his days off.

It started to rain while I was still inside the garage recovering my new motorcycle, but why did the old owners leave such a great looking motorcycle here? The rain got harder by the time I had reached the back steps of the porch to the point when it drenched my socks until they were soaked. I squished and squeaked my way back to the bathroom with my hair dripping and my clothes soggy from head to toe. I took a hot shower to warm me up from the cold rain. Taking a shower and right before I fall asleep is mostly when I get my bright ideas for things for me to do. This time I began thinking about how I couldn't surf on Longport beach anymore which led me to thinking about where the surf board and my wet suit went. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me hurrying to get into my room so that I could put on some sweat pants, a t-shirt and my favorite pair of shoes…my Uggs. They're like slippers that you can wear anywhere, they are so amazing.

I kept thinking about surfing and how much I had such an urge through the cold winter to go out and practice. I then decided that I would go out sometime that week…before I have to start school again. I laid pillows and blankets on the floor not feeling like lying on the unmade bed and took out one of my books that I've been meaning to finish and began to read. I found myself in the woods, and I seemed to be floating outside my body, like I was watching a movie that I stared in. I stood there in silence, and then I saw my body tense before it began to tremble and poof I was a grey wolf with bright blue eyes like the ones that were always on posters and any other picture. That caused be to wake up suddenly. When I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was about two in the morning. What made my mind create such a dream? I knew that I had a very imaginative mind, but not that much of one. It was like my unconscious mind was trying to tell me something that was going to happen.

I tried to knock some sense into myself and then lay back down to try to fall back to sleep. The dream came back again, but this time there was another wolf besides me its fur color was a russet brown. Ugh it's getting crazier and crazier every time I closed my eyes. I gave up asking myself questions by the third time I woke up and fell back to sleep and ended up having a dreamless sleep that I was waiting for.

When I woke up the next morning I was still quite tired, but not as bad as I was yesterday. I went through my boxes searching for the one thing that I had been thinking about since I had arrived to our new home. I had to find my wet suit, bathing suit, and my surfboard so that I could clear my head from the reoccurring dream I had last night and focus on another subject. I went through almost all of them; it's just my luck that it happened to be in the last box. I grabbed my dad and brought him to the garage after I found the stuff that I was looking for and showed him the motorcycle I found.

"Can you teach me how to ride it?" I asked.

"Mom might not like it but okay, you do have to promise me that you'll get a license though." Dad said.

"Alright can you take me today after lessons?"

"Sure, after breakfast we'll start."

I rushed through breakfast eager to start my lesions; it was like learning how to ride a bike again. Once we were outside my dad showed me what everything was and how to start it. When he kick-started it, it roared to life, when it came to new toys my dad always had to try it out first, but when he finished, it was my turn to take everything that I had learned and put it into action. I was kind of scared at first, but after a couple tries I got more comfortable and confident that I knew exactly how to do everything.

My dad put it into the bed of his truck when we went to get my permit. When we got there, we found out that I had to be at least fifteen years old to take the test and receive the permit, the woman behind the desk said that I could take the test and if I passed, would get it, but after however many days that I could then get my license, which would require a driver's license that I still have yet to earn. At Mainland Regional I took the first semester course of drivers ed. so that I could finally receive it on my birthday, but since it wasn't until may I had to live with my Cinderella's permit until May 19. I'm expecting myself to take the written driver's test since I had already aced the driving portion. It won't be long from now.

I quickly changed into a bathing suit and then slipped the wet suit over top last was a pair of flip-flops and I was ready to leave. I found my surf board in the garage in the backyard and put inside the bed of my dad's truck after we put the motorcycle away. I ran back inside to tell my mom I was going to the beach and while I was inside I grabbed a towel and a coat. I ran out to the truck with my dad already in the passenger's seat and the car running.

I backed out of the driveway and followed the GPS' instructions all the way to La Push. Up ahead I saw a man in a wheel chair being pushed by a really tall guy to the curb. As I got closer the guy who was pushing the other in the wheel chair looked more like he was either in his late teens early twenties. The man in the wheel chair waved as we went by as the boy stood frozen.

"Well that was friendly." I said and my dad grunted in agreement.

I looked into the rear mirror and saw the man in the wheel chair talking to his son whose face turned pink. Either he was mad about something or embarrassed. I turned my vision back to the road ahead of me and continued to follow the instructions that were being flung at me almost every second. I parked the truck and got out to take all of my stuff to the beach as my dad got into the driver's side so that he could drive home. I was supposed to call him when I was done. Once I had everything he pulled away leaving me alone on the beach.

I turned back around to where my stuff was and began to attach the strap to my ankle and then headed to the cold pacific water. The thing that startled me the most was that it wasn't as cold as I thought it was going to be, but it was still pretty chilly. From the corner of my eye I saw movement in the woods towards my left. I flipped my head to where I saw the movement and saw the leaves of the underbrush hide what was looking at me. Moving deeper into the water the waves became choppier than I would have liked. Soon enough after missing a couple of waves I finally caught one, but while paddling back out and waiting to catch another, it started drifting towards the rocks. They kept getting closer and closer as I fought to get away and just when I thought that I was going to crash into them another man sprang from the rocks above and landed right next to me, splashing a wave of water at me. He surfaced and grabbed onto my board pulling me away from my almost doom. We reached the edge where the water and the beach met and I stood up, both of us catching our breaths.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"If you had come any later I could have been crushed. Thanks." I said looking up to his face and noticing that we almost had the same facial features, weird.

"No problem, I'm Jared."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riley."

"You're new aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a bit, I've never saw you before so either you were a tourist or you just moved to Forks."

"Yeah…"

'Next time I want to go surfing again, I should check the current and riptide predictions online first.' I kept telling myself in my head as I was drying my wet body off and then putting my warm sweatshirt on. I sat down on my towel.

"You look kind of cold, do you want to go back to my friend's house and warm up…don't worry, I'm not going to try anything."

"Alright...as long as you help me carry some of my things."

Jared picked up my surfboard as if it was a feather and led me to where ever his friend's house was. It was a couple blocks away from the beach, and from the outside it looked really cute. He placed my surf board against the wall next to the door and walked inside and I followed. Just like its outside it had the same cuteness inside. There was a woman in the kitchen and another guy at the table.

"Hey Sam, Emily," Jared greeted them; "This is Riley."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sam said, he was very tall like Jared, when he stood up to shake my hand, which his was very warm, "The bathroom is down the hall if you need it."

I stood there for a while warming up more and decided to go to the bathroom to see how bad I looked. When I looked in the mirror, my lips were purple, and my face powder white. I stood there for a while staring at myself in the mirror, when I heard hushed talking out in the living room.

"Are you sure that we're related?" I heard Jared say.

"I'm positive; her face looks like yours and your dad's, Kurt, even though she is a lot paler than you and has blue eyes." Sam whispered back.

"Wow a half sister, my mom's going to be pissed at my dad." Jared said.

"Not if you tell Mrs. Roberts…" Emily said.

I walked out and back to where they were talking and saw that they were acting like they weren't having a conversation in the first place. There was an awkward silence still hanging in the air...I could sense it. Boy I felt weird here; maybe I should go back to the beach and call my dad to get me. But were they talking about me before I came back? Was I even adopted? My parents have some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was so thankful that my parents made the official move on a Friday, which meant that Jay and I had the whole weekend to unpack, explore the town, and goof off along with many other things. For example, in my case I almost got crushed between the ocean waves and the rocks just off the beach, but didn't because Jared had saved me, and took me back to Sam's house. That was where I overheard them talking about me being his half sister. I asked my parents about me being adopted and the truth finally came out after just about sixteen years. My biological mother came from this area and had moved to the east coast in search for a couple to adopt me. They described her as a very pail woman almost off white and electric blue eyes like mine. They said that I looked almost like her except for my face structure and height, which I must have inherited from my biological father. Other than that my facial structure, my body and its shape was almost exactly like hers, lean, my full lips, and large chest like any woman would pay to have, which some of them do.

But why did they hide all of this from me for so long? What was her name? Why did she leave me? I still don't have any answers for that, and I was going to have to go Sherlock Homes on my parents until I get more answers. Even though I looked a lot like my mom, my adopted mom that is, there are still a lot of differences between the two of us. My dad and I are somewhat similar, too. My list of questions grows by the second each time I think about this situation and it drives me crazy that there aren't any answers coming my way. God I really needed to spill all of this to someone, that someone meaning my friends who of which are across the country and it's not like I can instant message, e-mail, text or whatever type of communication except face to face to tell them this big of news. This really frustrates me.

As of last night I began keeping a journal about everything I learn about my biological parents and their families. So far all I know is the physical description of my mom and that my dad lives in the next town with his own family, one of which is my older half brother who saved me from the rocks earlier that weekend. I knew I was going to have to find out more information about my mom from Jared and our father. Talk about having an affair with his wife, he knocked the girl up who he was messing with. My adopted dad would never do that to his wife…boy is this confusing, what am I supposed to call the mom and dad that raised me and the ones who I've never met? I would call my biological mom by her name, but I have no clue what that is and I can always call my biological dad Kurt. At least I knew what his name was thanks to Sam, Kurt Roberts, my mom's the only mystery, I'm sure I can get it from him though.

Another rainy day was ahead of me in this lovely town and thankfully I'd be inside all day because of my first day at a new school. I always hated Monday mornings, but this one was going to be more exhausting than ever in my life. I just had to make it through the day and then I would be free to do whatever I want to do, maybe I'll even take a nap.

I hopped out of my dad's white truck leaving the keys in the ignition for him and just barely missed a huge puddle in the student parking lot. How do I always manage to be on the side with a huge puddle next to it? I made my way up to the school's entrance with my hood pulled tight over my head and looking down at the ground ahead of me. I was heading straight for the attendance office. There was an older woman behind the front desk on the phone. I pulled off my hood and waited patiently until she hung up. While I was looking at the different posters and notices hung up the bulletin board she finally was saying her good-byes to whomever she was talking to. She clicked the phone back on its receiver.

"Hello, you must be Riley Mutaforma. I have your papers right here." She said cheerfully as she shuffled through different files and then finally finding the packet she was looking for.

"Thank you." I said as she handed the packet to me.

"Now I need you to have all of your teachers sign this paper and then come back here after school to give it back to me." She then gave me another small piece of green paper.

I turned around after I nodded and went back into the hallway looking at my schedule to see where my homeroom class was. I finally found the room after making a few wrong turns and saw the teacher at his desk through the window. I opened the door and headed straight to him and when I was in front of his desk he looked up and I handed him the green slip without saying a word. He stood up after he signed the slip and went to stand in front of the class. Uh-oh he was going to introduce me to everyone and I was going to turn red and be embarrassed like any other new kid who came to a new school.

"Good morning class, this is Riley Mutaforma, she's a new student here," He announced and everyone began to whisper, of course, "All I ask of you is to help her out and show her around the school."

Jay's face has never been as red as I mine had turned within the teacher's first couple of words to the class. "You can take a seat anywhere you'd like." He then said to me.

I took the seat in the back corner and as I walked there I heard one girl say "Riley, isn't that a boy's name?" to another girl. That annoyed me, but I ignored her as the other girl snickered at her friend's 'joke'. I sat down and waited until the bell rang to signal that it was time for first period. I shot up like a bullet and hurried out the door when the bell finally did ring. Like at my old school my schedule was mostly the same, English first, then history, Algebra II third, study hall, drawing class, lunch, Spanish, gym, and finally science. I took mostly honors B classes, giving me a lot more homework than I would like, but it's worth it. English was a breeze, because I had already read the book that they were in the middle of, but I didn't want to say anything incase my teacher would give me more work to do or something. History was well, history, like it always is, it was made to be really boring, where as if you go to the places that it took place, history ends up being really entertaining to read and learn about. So far Salem, Massachusetts was my favorite historic vacation that my family has taken. Like English class, algebra II was easy (I'm really good at math, seriously I understand how to do things quickly in that subject) and when it came time for study hall, I had to go to the library that was halfway across the school from where I was.

I went through the double doors and slid into one of the empty couches that had been placed in the back of the room. I then pulled out my Algebra II book and began to do my homework. I heard a group of seniors come in through the library. I looked up and saw that the librarian wasn't happy that whoever had been making all that noise had arrived. My eyes went back down to my homework. Seconds later, someone cleared their throat next to me. Again I looked up and saw three guys and three girls standing beside me, not one did I know who they were.

"Uh…You're kind of in our seats…" said the one.

"Oh. Well uh…" I said kind of awkwardly.

"It's okay, I'm Mike Newton, and you must be new here." He said as he checked me out a little, "This is Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowly, and Jessica Stanley, by the way." Mike introduces himself and the others all waving as he said their names.

"I'm Riley." I said, "I can go somewhere else, I don't mind."

"Thanks, um, maybe you could sit with Bella and Edward over there." Jessica said giving me a fake smile, "I think that they need to broaden their friendships a little bit."

I packed my books back up as I thought of some really mean words that applied to Jessica and went over to where she pointed for me to sit. The librarian gave them a God-are-they-pushy look and rolled her eyes as she went back to checking in books. I stopped in front of the table where Bella and Edward sat and said, "Do you mind if I sit here, I won't bother you, promise."

"Umm…sure." Bella said as she looked at Edward who gave her a shrug and I sat down.

Again I pulled out everything that I just put away and continued on the problem that I left off at. My mind wandered from my math homework to everything my parents had confirmed the night before. I then thought about my friends saying that they'd come to visit in the summer, which was in about three month from now. All I had to do was survive a few months, practically alone and then a few of them will come and visit. Sure that sounded easy enough, but it really won't be at this rate, celebrating my birthday by myself and my family isn't going to be as fun as the past two parties I had the previous two years.

"So…you're new here." Bella said pulling me out of my mental rambling.

"Yeah, my parents I guess wanted to see how the west coast was, and they probable thought that the houses are cheaper here than New Jersey, so they decided to move here instead of somewhere else over there." I explained, "With the exception of the amount of rain, it's not that bad here... After the house was sold in New Jersey, there was like a frenzy that sparked through the house, boxes were being packed, papers transferred, my dad's new job accepted him to their restaurant just a after he arrived with the moving trucks and other stuff."

"You were from the east coast?" Edward asked keeping his eyes away from me.

"Yeah another small town that's just outside of Ocean City. I loved the beach and am going to miss it." I said.

"There's actually a beach in the next town over, I have a few friends that live there, and it's nice if you don't mind wearing a coat." Bella said.

"I'll have to check it out sometime." I said already knowing about the beach that she was talking about.

I opened my back pack to put my books back in since I finished my math homework and my cell phone fell right out. I quickly snatched it up before it hit the ground and found that it was still on…oops I forgot to turn that off…there was a message from Jess. 'Hey we all really miss you over in NJ hopefully some of us can get plane tickets and visit after school ends…ttyl teacher alert!' Was what she sent to me. I slid my phone open so I could reply quickly under the table saying: 'I miss you guys 2…and the idea about coming over for the first week or two of summer sounds great! Mayb I can get my parents to let a few of you stay for the whole summer, we have my room, the couch, and a guest room that we can house a few of you.' Speaking of friends, I really hope that Rebekah's mom will decide to move to Forks at least I'd have one person to hang out with after school and on the weekends, it's so lonely to go home to be reminded that all of my old friends would be across the country. Having different time zones also messes everything up, too.

I slipped my phone into the front pocket of my backpack leaving it on silent incase Jess texts me back; it literally takes a half an hour after I turn it back on to receive any messages that were sent hours before when it was off. For them school was almost over whereas for me it has practically just begun. There is still time to have a crummy day…hey the weather's perfect, why should I have a good day? I looked at my watch to see that study hall was almost over, thank God, this class was as boring as dirt. In the corner of my eye I could have sworn that I saw Edward laugh a little, but at what I had no clue.

The bell rang, and I shot up like a bullet with my backpack hanging on one shoulder, almost running to get out of there. Art class was next for me; the teacher signed the slip and placed me at one of the easels that had all the supplies needed, apparently the section that they were in was painting still life. That should be fun. That class beat all of the others in the fun category. The other classes went by like a blur, causing me to have to think about what actually happed the last few classes. The ninth bell rang and when I reached my new locker, I stood there for a few seconds to think of what I needed, and then I rummaged the already cluttered locker. I pulled out practically all of the books that the teachers gave me and shoved the as much as I could into my backpack

I hurried to get to the office and hand in the green paper she had me get my teachers to sign and then I was going to get out of that horrible place. I had to wait in the rain for my mom because it was too crammed inside and I needed fresh air to cool down. As the day drug on it got hotter and hotter inside, for all I knew I was getting claustrophobic even with the small amount of students attending Forks High School. Thankfully I had worn a t-shirt under my sweatshirt and took it off. I let the cool rain land on my face with my eyes closed and the skin on my arms; I must have looked ridiculous standing there alone with my eyes closed taking deep breaths taking in the cool air.

A horn honked behind me and made me jump. It was my mom; I hopped into the passenger seat and she drove off without a statement. When we reached our house she slowed to a stop and I quickly go out of the car and ran up and into the house. I went straight to my bedroom and started my homework. First day of school and I already had a backpack and two arms full of homework. I wasn't going to get to go surfing again or practice riding my motorcycle today, school is a little more important than anything for the moment. Dinner time came around and I had just finished the last question of my science homework, completing the butt-load of homework that I had been assigned. At the dinner table, my mom had asked my how my first day at a new school was and all I said was fine. No elaborations, just flat out fine. There weren't any questions directed towards me after that, my guess was that they caught that I didn't want to talk about it. While I was sitting at the table exhaustion caught up with me.

The rest of the night was in silence for me, watched some TV, and read a few chapters of the book that I was reading while listening to music. Soon enough I was getting ready for bed and after that I checked my email really quick, but there was nothing but junk-mail. I got bored and finally closed my eyes when I was under the covers in complete darkness in my bedroom. I was dreaming again, thankfully not the one that I was a wolf. I felt safe and secure in this new home and I think that it's somewhat feeling more like it, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The rest of the week continued to be the same, except when it came to study hall I stayed as far away from Jessica and Mike's group, sitting at a table alone either reading or doing homework. A couple days I sat with Bella and Edward talking very little while they whispered to each other. When it came to Friday I was relieved that the weekend had finally come to save me from everything at school. Finally, time to myself to do whatever I want, whenever I want.

After school I stopped home and dropped my backpack off in my room and quickly changed into a pair of older jeans that I owned and the boots that my dad bought me that went up to my knees and tucked I my jeans under them. I then went into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt from the refrigerator and then a spoon from the drawer. The table was covered with papers and mail when I sat down at it. I know that we just moved, but the mess was insane. I hit the bottom of the plastic cup and tossed it into the trashcan and then put the spoon into the sink.

I walked into the living room and rummaged through the closet and grabbed the riding jacket that my dad also bought for me. My mom was clipping coupons and watching T.V. in the living room and didn't even look up to see what I was doing even when I said "Hey mom? I'm going to go for a walk ok?"

"Don't forget your cell phone and keys." she said.

"I won't." I was way ahead of her.

I walked out the front door and walked around to the back yard. I made a jog to the garage and pushed open the doors. My motorcycle was still under the tarp so I pulled it off and slipped the black helmet over my head and pulled my small bag over my shoulder. Before I went to school I slipped my journal into a bag and left it in the garage so that I had it with me. I walked my motorcycle within the tree line and when I reached the corner of our block I went into the road. The motor started up just as easily as it had been the last time I had. I was on my way to La Push in search of finding more answers about my mother. There was a feeling deep inside telling me that I was going to find Jared on the cliff that he jumped off to save me. I had to get there as soon as possible, so I decided to take the back roads to get there and not get pulled over. About five minutes out of the usual fifteen were shaved off from my speedy driving. I skidded to a stop at the beach parking lot and took out the keys shoving them into my pocket of my jacket and zipping it closed do I didn't lose them. I walked into the trees that probably lead to where the cliff was. The trees went from going thicker and thicker to thinning out to a clearing at the top. I pushed through the final bush and my foot got stuck on one of its branches causing my ankle to roll and shooting pain seared through my leg causing me to fall onto my hands and knees. Ouch. Figures, I twisted my ankle. I pulled my foot out, literally biting my tongue because of the pain in my left ankle.

There was a person at the edge of the cliff who turned around and froze. I unzipped my boot and pulled it off to see how bad it was which it was starting to bruised a little and swell. Crap, it's sprained. The guy who was still frozen at the edge of the cliff finally walked over to me and bent down in front of me to examine my ankle. He then lifted me up like I weighed nothing and handed me my boot. Where are we going?

We were in the trees again and silence hung in the air. I couldn't get passed on how clumsy I was, at my old home I couldn't even walk from the light switch to my bed in the dark without stubbing my toe or tripping on the cat. The parking lot was empty except for my motorcycle, now how am I supposed to get home? Instead of stopping there he kept walking to across the street to a small rancher. He opened the front door without jostling me and entered into the living room. I was placed onto the small love seat and whatever his name was propped my foot up with one of the pillows.

"Wait here." he said even though I knew that I couldn't walk anywhere.

He came back with some keys in his hand and picked me up again, this time we went through the kitchen and out the back door to a garage that looked like two metal sheds put together. There was a car inside it, to be more specific a Volts Wagon. Like the way he opened the front and back door he opened the passenger's seat and slipped me inside on the dark leather seat. He closed the door and went into the driver's side and started it up. We were pulling out and onto the road. He was talking me to the emergency room.

"You remind me of someone I used to be friends with." He finally said.

"Oh?" that kind of baffled me.

"Your clumsiness, I mean."

"Okay…"

"Sorry, I'm Jacob Black." Jacob Introduced himself.

"Riley Mutaforma."

"So…" he felt a little awkward from the lack of conversation topics, "How's your ankle?"

"It has definitely felt better, but I'm pretty sure that isn't the worst that has happened to me." I said.

"Okay." He said and when I looked over to his face, he looked very stern or upset, I couldn't tell.

I saw the hospital get closer and Jacob pulled into the small parking lot that was closest to the emergency room. The door opened and he helped me get out this time holding me by my waist as I leaned on him limping to the automatic sliding doors. He sat me down in one of the chairs as he went up to the nurse at the counter. She came around from the desk and they both walked over to me. I saw that she had one of those hospital bracelets in her hand to put on me.

"Hi I'm Sally; I'm going to need to call one of your parents to get the insurance card, could you give me your home phone number?" The nurse asked.

"Sure." I gave her the number and she went back to the desk to call.

Another nurse came over with a wheel chair and Jacob helped me into it, they brought me through the doors to where I was to be treated. I sat on the bed with me other boot off and my right foot (the one that isn't sprained) tucked under me while I waited for the doctor. Jacob sat in the chair across from me, fiddling with his keys. By now my ankle looked horrible even though it was propped up on a stack of pillows and my jeans rolled up. The curtains were closed for privacy, and for a second I thought I had heard my mom out in the entrance clinic talking as she filled out paper work. I then heard someone outside the curtain and my eyes shot up to see who was entering.

It was the doctor, "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. I'll be tending to your ankle for today. Nice to see you again, Jacob." Jacob nodded, I saw him scrunch his nose a little.

Dr. Cullen had blond hair; golden eyes and was wearing a doctor's coat, which was to be expected, but he looked like he could be an actor for _ER_ or some other medical TV show. He began to examine my ankle and ordered one of the nurses to take an x-ray just to confirm what he thought. I was brought to the radiology room and it took about ten minutes for them to take it and then I was brought back. I was told that they'd have it developed as soon as possible and see what was wrong. My mom came in after she talked to Dr. Cullen, which I heard her just outside. She looked like she was about to blow her top when she entered the curtained room, or at least until she saw Jacob sitting there.

"First things first, how on earth did this happen?" My mom asked.

"I told you that I was going for a walk, which was more like a mini hike." I started off, "You know how I can find the tiniest thing to trip on…this time I had to go through a bush and my foot got stuck and I fell and twisted my ankle."

"In which you managed to sprain your ankle instead of twisting it."

"Yes, I'm going to put on something like an ace bandage and then place it in an air-tight cushioned ankle brace on so that it is protected from anything that may make it worse, and then you should take some aspirin when you get home." Dr. Cullen stepped in again with the wrappings and brace who began to wind it around my ankle, "I'll have a nurse get you a pair of crutches and keep your foot elevated and iced for ten to twenty minutes for a day or two so that the swelling goes down. You'll have to use the crutches until you can walk without feeling pain."

Once he was done, he left us. I bent over the side of the bed and grabbed my right boot and slipped it on and zipped it up. We waited for a couple minutes before a nurse came with the crutches that I was supposed to use for the next week or two. My mom grabbed my bag and other boot for me going to pull the van up for me. Jacob helped me adjust the crutches to the height that would work for me and then I stood up with their help.

"So, do you want to exchange phone numbers?" I asked.

"Sure, maybe we can hang out some time." Jacob said.

"Okay and do you think that you can hold on to my motorcycle for me, it's still at the beach, and you can ride if for a little bit if you want."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Well it needs a good run, I don't know how long it has been sitting in our garage, and I won't be able to ride it for a while."

"Thanks, maybe next time we wouldn't have to go to the hospital."

I laughed as I wrote down my cell phone number for him as he wrote down his, "I don't usually don't make frequent visits here, the last time I went to the emergency room was when I was in kindergarten."

"I'll walk you out."

"I just want to say 'Thanks' to Dr. Cullen," he made a face and muttered 'filthy blood sucker' thinking that I didn't hear it, "Alright what's the deal?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." When he said that, I cocked one of my eyebrows up with suspicion.

"Oh, okay, that's exactly what I would have guessed." I said sarcastically and saw Dr. Cullen walk by, "Dr. Cullen."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome. Take it easy on your ankle."

"Bye."

Jacob slowed down so that he would be beside me as I somewhat struggled to get to the door. My mom was waiting outside for me and Jacob opened the door for me and helped me in. I said my 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to Jacob and something inside me kept giving me the feeling that I didn't want to leave him. I liked how even though I didn't know him, he still helped me get to the hospital for my ankle and he made me feel safe beside him. My stomach had butterflies inside it whenever I thought of him when I was home sitting on my bed reading my book. I hardly knew the guy and I already had an enormous crush on him. It's been a while since I liked someone so much that the feelings that I was having inside me were practically new again. I can hardly, not think about him, the moment I saw his face I knew I was okay and that I could trust him.

The thing that kind of surprises me is that I can talk to him like we've been friends for a long time even though we only met today. Usually I freeze or can't speak properly when it came to talking to boys. But one fact that I absolutely knew about was that he has a problem with Dr. Cullen, I don't know why, I only know that he does. I caught small details in facials expressions and body language that he was not comfortable being around him.

My mom came into the room with some dinner and another ice bag for me while I was thinking to myself again. She placed it on my nightstand sat on the bed next to me. She had this look on her face like, it was almost smug, but more like she was trying to hide a smile from me. Ugh, she was going into something about boys, a.k.a. Jacob.

"So that boy who helped you to the hospital seemed nice." She started out.

"Yeah, I guess." I wanted to scream 'Oh my God he is amazing!' but I held it in so that I could let it all out to my friends.

"He was such a gentleman, too."

"Uh-huh." Where was she getting at?

"I can see it in your eyes that you like him, don't play dumb with me." She scolded, slightly.

I got my huge goofy grin that I get when I know I look amazing in a dress or someone guesses my secret correctly, especially if it includes a crush. I felt my face warm up; I was blushing.

"Yeah, I like him…" I said.

"Well you actually speak to him unlike the other boys you had crushes on, why don't you to go on a date or something?"

"Mom! I hardly know him! I'd rather become friends first than jump into things like that!" even though I know I feel as if I knew him for a million years.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep out of it."

"Thank you."

"Now eat up, you do want your ankle to heal don't you?" she said as she left the room.

I did as she said, finishing the brown rice, fish, and spinach that my mom had left for me. My ankle still hurt, but not as bad as it was when I first hurt it. The pain was more like a small little hum reminding me that it was still injured. I took off the ice bag, which was now melted. From all of the action of today and the totally boring day of school I was whipped out. I ended up falling asleep around ten at night out of boredom and not being able to get up and walk around.

I woke up to the buzz of my cell phone, I looked at my clock; eleven o'clock. Someone was calling me, and by the time I became aware that it was vibrating it stopped. I waited for a minute or so for the voice mail. Jacob had called. I quickly listened to his voicemail that he had left and it said: "Hi Riley…its Jacob…I just wanted to see how your ankle was, maybe I can visit later, talk to you later." And he hung up. I quickly redialed his number and it began to ring. Once, twice, three times, finally someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hey is Jacob there?" I asked.

"Bella? I thought that you weren't talking to Jake." he said.

"No…I'm Riley…" why would he be asking if I was Bella?

"Well, sorry he just left."

"Oh…okay, I guess tell him that I was returning his call from a couple minutes ago, I just didn't get to my phone quick enough."

"Sure, sure." Click and he was off... rude.

I laid back down and closed my eyes trying to fall back to sleep even though I just got about thirteen hours of sleep. It had to be about an hour later that I hear voices in the hallway. My eyes opened, I recognized who the voices belonged to, my mom and Jacob. I grabbed my brush and quickly arranged my hair to decency. Crap I had morning breath…I grabbed a piece of mint gum to at least help a little of my breath and sat up a little. My mom cracked open the door to see if I was still sleeping. When she saw that I was awake she opened it all the way so that Jacob could enter.

He stood in the entrance awkwardly as we both waited for my mom to leave us alone. She closed the door and went back to emptying the dishwasher (I heard the clanking of the dishes). He was holding a bouquet of flowers for me. They were roses, but not the usual red, yellow, pink, or white that you'd buy at a store, they were beautiful lilac colored. He handed them to me and sat down at the end of my bed. I took in the beautiful scent of the roses and placed them on my nightstand. I remembered reading online out of pure boredom that violet roses meant that they were falling in love with you or love at first sight…something like that.

"Thank you for everything, the roses, and all that you did for me yesterday." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"No problem." he said giving me a little smile.

"No really, I really appreciate it," I said as I sat up a little more, "I don't know how I would have at least gotten home if you weren't there to help."

He was beginning to blush with his modesties hidden behind it. I looked at the stupidly huge cast on my foot, I already had it on for less than twenty-four hours and I was already sick of it. My eyes went back to Jacob and saw that his eyes looked like he was in pain when he was staring at the cast. That puzzled me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. So why were you at the cliff yesterday?"

"I was looking for someone…why were you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have memories there that seem to keep taking me back there. Who were you looking for?" he countered with the same suspicion that I had shown.

"Jared Roberts." I blurted out.

"Oh and what for?"

"Long story…"

"We've got all day."

Ugh, so I spilled the story about me being adopted, who my real parents were, and last week when I want surfing. He looked a little surprised when I said that Kurt Roberts was my father and Jared was my half brother. Once I was done explaining and answering all his questions, we sat there in silence. For once silence was eating at me, and driving me crazy.

"So, uh, why didn't you inherit the dominant genes from Kurt?" Jacob finally says, thank God the horrible quietness was over.

"I honestly don't know, I probably should have had darker hair, eyes, and even skin like yours, but I guess I was the odd-ball."

"Well I think that it suits you," he said, "I mean, well…I think you're beautiful."

I felt my cheeks warm up, I was blushing again. He smiled and looked down at his hands. I kept looking at him and I couldn't bring myself to tear them away and when he looked back up again, our eyes held each other's practically without blinking. He scooted up closer to me and leaned in towards me. He was going to kiss me; my very first kiss (with anyone); when our lips met each other, it was like electricity was flowing through the two of us. My senses heighted, I could hear everything around me for about a mile or two away; I could smell things that I wouldn't have noticed before, and when I opened my eyes, I could pick out every tiny detail in the room. It was like experiencing the world for the first time. I even heard Jacob's and my own heartbeats and they were beating as a whole at the same time. All of this was amazing, but it also scared me a little. What was happening to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We pulled away from each other and we were both kind of embarrassed, turning our faces in opposite directions. I saw my reflection in my mirror, and saw that my cheeks were growing pinker than they were minutes before, but my skin was a slight shade whiter than it was before. Images and thought were flying through my mind about what happened to me after/while I kissed Jacob. Nothing came to my mind, but it didn't stop them coming in and out of my mind when Jacob shifted awkwardly to face towards me a little better.

"Umm…that was…wow." I breathed.

"I agree." Was Jacob's response, I looked up to his face and with the enhanced vision; I saw details in his face that I hadn't noticed at first.

There was a something inside me that wanted to push me to get closer to Jacob, but because of the difficulty of movement, I had to stay where I was. My mind was telling me that this was going too fast, but that feeling kept eating at me the longer we sat there taking in the silence…well, except the sounds of birds chirping outside, but that's beside the point. Maybe the violet roses were appropriate to give me, maybe were destined to be together, maybe I finally found my so called soul mate. Maybe this maybe that, maybe only God only knows what is going to happen.

I finally found my voice and confessed, "That was my very first kiss."

"Really, it was?" Jacob's eyes enlarged a little.

"Yeah, and I'm kind of glad that it was with you." I said and looked down at my chipped nail polish that I absentmindedly picked at while we were sitting there.

Again the silence was left among awkwardness between us. I wanted to get up and move around I couldn't stand sitting in my bed anymore. I leaned over and grabbed my crutches and began to slide off my bed despite what Dr. Cullen had told me. Jacob looked at me with confusion and watched me get to the window-seat easier than a person who recently sprained their ankle should. I looked out into the backyard I yearned to go outside and just run outside. I looked back at Jacob who was still sitting on my bed.

"What are you looking at out there?" he asked.

I looked out one more time and I saw what I thought was an old, abandoned cottage. I said, "Come over here for a second. I think I see a cottage in the woods."

"I think you're right."

"Once this ankle heals I'm going out there and checking it out…Do you want to come with me then?"

"Sure, I'll help you fix it up and stuff."

"Aw thanks."

Jacob sat down next to me and pulled my foot with the cast up onto his lap so that it was still elevated. He took it off my foot and examined the little bruising around my ankle and began to massage it with his burning hands, I had to admit; he was good and the heat from his hands was a bonus. There were little pinches of pain here and there when he rolled my foot left to right to loosen my ankle a little, and I couldn't help but smile. His smile was contagious; everyone who's in a one mile radius had to smile. He finished and put the stupid cast back on, leaving my foot on his lap. I noticed that the swelling was gone to my relief as I looked at it quickly and then my eyes traveled up to Jacob's face. His eyes looked as if they were about to cry as he looked at my ankle solemnly.

"Are you okay?" I asked breaking the quietness.

He looked up and all the sadness disappeared behind his smirk. "I'm fine; it just kills me to see that on you, it only reminds me of how you're hurt."

I pursed my lips and then said, "Well if it helps, it doesn't hurt too much anymore…I could probably take it off and be okay, but knowing my luck I shouldn't push it."

His eyebrows furrowed and it looked like he was either going to say something or was in extreme concentration. I sat there watching him make some funny faces until I couldn't hold in my laughter. It came bursting out which kind of startled him from the sudden burst of sound entering the silence. He looked up with his still confused face at me and made me laugh even more.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Did you know that you make really hilarious faces when you are deep in thought?" I asked with giggles interrupting every couple words.

"I didn't know…" he said in response and laughed a little.

I looked down at myself and saw how badly I needed to clean up myself, "Well I look like crap…" I mumbled to myself.

"No you don't," Jacob said, "You look beautiful."

"I really need to shower," I stated and then mumbled, "suck up"

Jacob laughed a little, how could he hear what I was saying? Then again somehow I started hearing practically everything that it about a couple miles away. I grabbed my crutches and headed over towards my dresser pulling out my turquoise skinny jeans, hot pink tank-top, and grey t-shirt with a wolf howling to a red full moon. I also grabbed a pair of socks and walked out to the bathroom leaving Jacob into my room alone. I took a quick shower, dressed, brushed my teeth, put on my silver eyeliner and braded my hair into two pigtails (I loved when I took them out the next day and it is all crimped and has more volume than it normally does) all in about twenty five minutes. I went back to my bedroom and sat back down next to Jacob who was still sitting on the window seat looking outside waiting for me to come.

I wondered what he was looking at and what he was thinking. He was facing me again and it looked like he was debating whether or not to do something or not. What the thing was I don't know, but all that I did know was that I was going to find out very soon. By the looks on his face he was trying to find a way so that it came out correctly. Finally that moment came.

"So um… my dad is having this campfire thing tonight if you're up to it, do you want to come? I mean you don't have to, but…" he finally said.

"Sure, what time would it be starting?" I asked.

"Oh, probably around six thirty, I can give you a ride."

"Okay, thanks." I looked at my watch and it was almost four, two and a half hours to go…

"What do you want to do until then?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know…there isn't much to do around here."

"Very true, do you have any movies that you'd like to watch?" I thought for a minute then it came to me, one of the movies I've been meaning to watch.

"Have you ever seen 'The Wolf man', the new one not the original?"

"Uh…no actually, was it good?"

I laughed, "It was kind of funny how all the blood and guts looked like rubber props covered in a liquefied jelly, that and the stupidity of the girl towards the end."

As I said that I was turning on my laptop so that I could pull it up there and plug it into my T.V. Once Jacob plugged in the cord for me, I clicked play and about twenty minutes into the movie we were laughing at the werewolf guy ripping the men to shreds…it looked so fake. Just as we were finishing up the movie I looked at my watch again and saw that it was six fifteen, I should ask my mom. I got up with the crutches helping me down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Hey mom, Jacob asked if I wanted to go to this bonfire thing tonight, can I go?" I asked.

"Sure, what time are you two leaving?"

"Six thirty…" I said.

"Alright are you two heading over now?" I nodded in response and went back up to my room.

I pulled the right shoe to the pair of my black converse with hot pink/black zebra stripe shoelaces; unfortunately I had to leave the cast on. Without a word Jacob and I headed out to his car, but before I went out the door I called goodbye to my mom. I got into the passenger seat of his Rabbit and waited for him to pull out. We were definitely over the speed limit by the way the trees were zooming by us; I didn't dare look at the speedometer. We arrived at his house within five minutes of driving. Jacob got out of the car and opened the door for me and then helping me out. We went up to his front door and walked right inside. Immediately I saw Sam, Emily, Jared, and Billy in the small living room that was crammed with more people. Jacob and I sat down on the couch waiting for everyone to go to wherever they were holding the bonfire.

"Alright everyone, we're all going to head over to the beach, can you boys bring down the firewood and food?" Billy said to a few other boys who I didn't know.

"Uh…oh, Jared can you help Riley down to the beach, I have to take my dad down so…"Jacob asked.

"Sure, no problem Jake."

Jacob stood up and began to push his father out the door while Jared followed me out the door until we reached a part that would be too difficult to go through with crutches. Jared walked in front of me and squatted down so that I could hop up onto his back still holding the crutches in my hands. We went through some bushes and down a long trail that was barely noticeable especially when it was starting to get dark. It took about five minutes to get half way through. Then it dawned on me, my older brother was carrying me to where everyone would be and he didn't know that I knew. I then decided to let him know that I knew his "secret".

"I know what you're hiding…" I whispered in his ear causing him to almost freeze and completely stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" he said in a serious voice.

"You know what I mean…" trying to make him paranoid, for all my life I was the oldest being the one to be annoyed by my younger brother and now I was the younger sibling; I had to take advantage of this moment.

"What do you mean?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch; I know that your dad is also mine and that we are half brother and sister. God…" he took a sigh in relief.

"How did you figure it out?" he then asked.

"I overheard you, Sam, and Emily that day when you saved me from those rocks."

He nodded and continues to walk in silence. Once we got to the actual beach, he set me down on a log that sat around the fire pit that wasn't lit yet. It was starting to get chilly and I totally forgot to grab a sweatshirt, and as if Jacob knew, he came up from behind me and placed a really warm blanket around my shoulders. The boys who Billy asked to bring the wood down began to make the fire. I hadn't noticed until now that they were all shirtless, just looking at them made me feel colder than I really was. Once the flames were roaring, dinner was starting to be cooked on the grill; everything smelled amazing. A girl and what I could guess by the bickering between the two was her younger brother sat on either side of me. I sure got an earful; I wondered if that was what it sounded like to someone else when Jay and I yelled at each other.

"Please tell Seth, here, that he's wrong about you being Jared's half sister." Demanding the girl to my left and once I noticed that she was talking to me my eyes widened.

"Um…actually it is, I guess true…" her face went from a little smug to shock in all of two seconds.

"HA! Leah, I told you, I told you! You know I wouldn't make up stories about this kind of thing!" yelled Seth triumphantly as Leah pursed her lips and crossed her arms at her brother.

"Ouch…that was kind of my ear that you were yelling into…" I said kind of softer to Seth.

"Sorry, just trying to prove a point…"

"It's okay, I have a younger brother at home…I know how excited they get…"

"You do?"

"Well I guess that technically he's part of my adopted family, but…I don't know…it's all confusing…"

"Oh… so you were adopted before he was born and you grew up thinking that he was your real brother, therefore you act the same way towards each other like Seth and I do…" said Leah.

"Yes. Now I have to catch up on being the younger sibling to Jared…" I laughed.

"That's going to be so much fun!" said Seth.

"I know!" I said in amazement.

Jacob came walking up to the three of us looking at Seth and motioning with his head for him to move over so he could sit where he was. I saw Seth roll his eyes and did as Jacob wanted him to do. Once there was enough room for him he sat right down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to help keep them warm. I leaned my head against his chest snuggling in close to him.

"I forgot to tell you back at your house, that movie was horrible." Jacob whispered in my ear.

I had to laugh at that, "I agree, but I still like to watch it for a good laugh."

"Are you getting hungry? If you are, I'll get you something now before it all disappears into the other guys' stomachs…"

"Sure, can I have a cheeseburger, please?"

"Coming right up…"Jacob shot up and went over to the grill making a plate for each of us.

He came back and handed me my plate and a water bottle and then sat back down where he was originally. Before we knew it, everyone was grabbing burgers and hot dogs; actually most of the guys had stacks and stacks of food on at least three plates each, Jacob was one of them with that much food on their plates. I finished my dinner and stole a chip off of one of Jacob's plates and he looked at me like I stole something very important to him. I smiled and laughed as he elbowed me gently in the side.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know that there's probably another bag of chips over there that survived if you wanted some." Jacob said.

"I only wanted one and besides how much food do you need to eat?" I asked.

"A lot." he said stuffing a mouthful of a hot dog into his mouth.

"Pig." I scoffed.

"Ha, ha funny…" he said which made me grin even more.

Once everyone finished eating they broke out the marshmallows and toasted them over the fire. I snuggled back up next to Jacob after he put our plated to the trash; he was so warm to be up next to. We sat there watching these two guys fight over the last marshmallow until it landed in the fire and they both groaned with disappointment. I laughed at the sight of those two; Jacob leaned over to my ear and said:

"Those two clowns are Quil and Embry, never make a bet with them; they'll try to rip you off. Trust me from experience."

"Okay, I'm not much of a gambler anyway."

"Please listen up everyone! We are going to start reciting the legends of our tribe." announced Billy which silenced everyone who was socializing and made them sit around the fire.

"Thank you. Our tribe has been small since our beginning and has continued since then to this very day. We have never disappeared because magic runs through our blood, but it wasn't just magic of shape-shifting, first we were spirit warriors."

"I thought that you'd be interested in this since you've never heard any of these stories before." Jacob whispered as his father paused for a second.

"You know about Jared and me even before I told you the story?" I asked.

"We can't exactly keep secrets around here…" I giggled silently when he said that.

Billy continued: "At first our tribe settled in this harbor which made them very skilled ship builders and fishermen." He went on about other tribes and the difficulties on holding their land.

One of our ancestors, Kaheleha was the first spirit warrior who became chief. He and his warriors' spirits left their ship, leaving the women to look after it and went out to defend their territory. Billy told us how Kaheleha and his men scared their enemies and fought them as well. More stories continued from that first one leading to the more recent one that occurred between the "Cold Ones" and our warriors who could shape-shift into wolves. Our great-grandfathers had encountered a bigger coven than the others in our history. Their leader Ephraim Black…Jacob's great-grandfather…and his men were promised that the "Cold Ones" wouldn't harm our people and by the colors of their golden eyes, they knew that they would uphold their side of the agreement to not trespass the Quileute territory.

I wasn't sure if all of this was real, but I'm a sucker for a good sci-fi story. After reading dozens of books about witches, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, etc. I've become a huge believer in those types of things and always hoped that they were real. The key word was hoped. There isn't exactly stable proof that all of that was real, but it didn't stop me from reading all those books.

"So what do you think?" Jacob asked.

"I thought that was really cool. It sure beats listening to church masses that I was kind of forced to go to by my grandmother." he cocked his head a little.

"My adoptive mom's mom…" I said slowly for him and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, let's see if I can actually without this stupid thing on my foot." I pulled off my one sneaker, socks and the stupid cast.

I leaned on Jacob's arm and gently placed some weight onto it. No pain at all. I smiled in amazement and began to dig my toes into the chilly sand. I loved that feeling when sand was between your toes. I looked up to Jacob's face and saw him grinning a grin that reached from ear to ear. We linked arms and began going towards the water. This was a different part of the beach from where I was the first time.

"So did you want to tell me something?" I asked.

"Uh sort of…do you think that those stories are real?" he asked.

"Well, I guess they could be…I mean it wouldn't shock me too much if they were."

"Well…Sam gave me permission to show you something."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Here, stay there for a second."

He handed me his shoes, shirt and another pair of shorts that I hadn't noticed him holding. Jacob took a few steps away from me leaving a huge space in between us. Even though it was dark I could still see Jacob crystal clear from where I stood. I saw his skin start to ripple and my eyes grew wide. Only seconds before my eyes I saw Jacob form into a gigantic wolf whose fur was russet in color. I took a sharp intake in breath and took a step back. He walked towards me and I froze where I stood, I didn't know what would happen if I bolted from where I was standing. Jacob was standing in front of me looking at me with his big brown eyes. I out reached my hand to touch him and he gently lowered his head so that I didn't have to go up onto my tippy-toes. His soft, warm fur met my palm and I began to pet the side of his face. I walked closer to him and he sat down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his fur and then I kissed his cheek. He nuzzled his nose against my face.

"I guess that you should go back and change…" I said giving him his clothes and shoes back and Jacob's big wolf head nodded in agreement, "Don't worry I'll be right here waiting."

Jacob went into the nearby dunes and disappeared behind the mound of sand. Minutes later he came jogging back to me all dressed. He hugged me once more before we went back to the campfire where the others were. When we got there, no one seemed to notice that we were gone except Sam and Jared. They looked straight at the two of us as we went back to our log. Sam looked at Jacob as if he was sending a mental message to him and he nodded in response to Sam's knowing look.

"There's another thing that goes along with being what we are, we imprint." Jacob said.

"What exactly is that?" I asked.

"Basically it's like love at first sight, but much stronger. I guess you could call it 'finding your soul mate'," he explained, "I've imprinted on you."

My eyes got big again, "Really?"

"Sam thinks so too."

"Wow, I guess I wasn't going crazy yesterday and this morning…" Jacob gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Both today and yesterday I had this gut feeling that you and I were meant to be together and when we weren't it was like my insides were eating their way out because of how badly I wanted to see you. Also, you never left my mind, it was weird, and not like any other crush or anything I had in all my life."

"So you're saying that you felt all of that just like I did?"

"Yeah I guess so…plus I feel absolutely safe being here with you and it's as if I knew you for millions of years that I was so open to you from the very start."

"You don't really talk to guys do you?"

"Not if I didn't have to and only to guys that I'm friends with," he laughed, "So all these guys who don't have shirts on are like you?"

"Yeah all of them and Leah, she's the only girl, but she hold her ground and is extremely competitive with the others."

"That's how most girls are, they don't like feeling as if they aren't as good as the guys; I sure don't."

Before it was time to head back up to the Black's house, Jacob introduced me to the other pack members. I met, Paul, Quil, Embry, Brandy, and Collin, all of them were very welcoming…well except for Paul, he's kind of grumpy most of the time. We all walked back up via the way we came before and this time Jared didn't need to carry me on his back to get to the Black's. I carried my sneaker, cast, and crutches not caring if I stubbed my toe, it was only sand and bushes on both sides of me; nothing bad was going to happen. We made it out of the confined walkway and went across the street. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was just about nine thirty.

The pack decided to go to Sam and Emily's house to hang out for a couple hours, and once they left, Jacob and I were getting ready to leave. We walked outside and I started to head towards Jacob's car, but when I didn't hear him walking behind me, I turned around to find him still standing at the front door. I looked quizzically at him and he just stood there.

"I'm guessing that you've never road on the back of a giant wolf have you?" he said.

"No, are you offering?"

"Exactly, and if you want you can stay overnight and tomorrow you can meet your dad."

A smile spread across my face and I wanted to run up to him and give him a huge hug. In a blink of an eye I was standing in front of him…wow that never happened before. My smile disappeared. What was happening to me? First all my senses extremely enhanced and how I can run at the speed of light practically? Jacob looked kind of scared for a second, but he quickly hid it behind a serine mask.

"How…what…huh?" was all that came out of his lips.

"I have no idea…"

"You're not a vampire are you?"

"Not that I know of…I mean if I was I would kind of know that I was…but all of this is new. Would it be possible to be part vampire? Maybe my mom was one or half"

"It could be possible…what do you know about her?"

"Very little, my parents said that I could look like her twin, bright blue eyes, light brown hair, pale skin, everything almost, they didn't know her name. All they knew was that she was from around here, but nothing else."

"We should take you to Sam…he might know what's going on…"

"Okay, maybe I could run home real quick and grab my other sneaker so I don't just keep walking around lopsided."

"Fine go straight to there and come straight back, I'll be waiting."

"Don't worry…it should only take me a couple minutes to pack something and double check that the 'sleep over' was okay." He gave a sigh and nodded.

I was off in seconds running didn't seem as horrible anymore, I always hated running and now it is hardly an effort to go a couple miles in such amount of time. It took about two minutes to get to my house and I slowed down about a block away to walk "normal" the rest of the way. I walked up to the front door and opened it. I went straight to the steps and hurried up them, I dropped the crutches and cast down and quickly went through my armoire picking out a set of clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, and a new pair of socks. I then went into the bathroom and grabbed my hair products (shampoo, conditioner, mousse) blow-dryer, eyeliner, hair brush, and toothbrush stuffing them all into my bag. Also I packed my iPod and my wallet, my cell phone was already in my pocket along with my house keys. I went back down stairs leaving my bag at the door and walked into the kitchen where my parents were talking.

"Hey, is it okay if I spend the night at a friend's house?"

"Who's the friend?" asked my dad.

"You wouldn't know them…new town remember?" I always used that excuse freshman year when I was talking about people at school; the only exception was that I would say from either Linwood or Northfield instead of 'new town'.

"Fine, but call us in the morning to tell us what you're doing tomorrow," said my mom, "Oh your ankle's feeling better? That was quick."

"Yeah, fast healer, got to go, Love you, bye." I said on my way out the door with my bag.

Once I was about a block away again I went back into the woods and ran as fast as I could back to Jacob's. He was now sitting on the front porch steps instead of standing. I chose the opportunity to sneak up behind him. He didn't even hear me come up and when I tapped his shoulder, he whirled around and pinned me to his front door making my body crash into it with a loud bang. When he saw that it was me, his eyes drooped and looked sad and apologetic. I wasn't hurt or anything, but he must have been upset that he had done that to me. He began leading me to Sam's house without saying a word. It didn't take me long to catch up to him and I grabbed his elbow and pulled it back.

"Hey you okay?" I asked and saw his face look very upset.

"I could have killed you. I could have easily ripped your head off." He choked out.

"Sorry, it's my fault if I hadn't snuck up behind you then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"No I should have known it was you; who else could it have been?"

"Anyone; it could have been anyone, another vampire or even Quil or Embry," I said trying to make him feel better, "And besides I'm still in one piece and you didn't rip my head off."

He half smiled, "I should have more self control over myself."

"I'm going to have to do the same at this rate, if my mom was half vampire and my dad was a Quileute, then there's still a chance that I could be part of the pack. I probably would be a stronger wolf for that matter."

"True, but I still think that we should talk to Sam about this."

"I agree, let's go."

We walked the same path as Jared and I took the first time I went to Sam's house. The only difference was that I wasn't soaked with water and that I was with Jacob. Just like Jared did the last time, Jacob went straight into the front door without knocking and I followed. Everyone was either in the living room or sitting at the dinner table. Sam looked up at the two of us and knew that we needed to talk privately. He stood up and walked back out of the house and into the forest behind their house. We went about twenty feet in before Sam spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

"Somewhat…" I squeaked out kind if intimidated by Sam's voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked more serious.

Jacob explained everything about what had happened from the past hour. He also told Sam my theories about what was happening to me. I then told him about how my ankle healed within twenty-four hours and how all my senses increased. Once we were done talking he stood there thinking and probably going over everything in his head. It was weird on how I could remember every detail from all the day's events without a doubt in its accuracy.

"Well we're going to have to investigate all of this and talk to the _Cullens_ to see what they think…" Sam finally said. What did the Cullens have to do with this? Unless…no it can't be…they're vampires?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

That night we went back to Jacob's house and went straight to his room, and he began to attempt to clean up the huge bomb of clothes that covered his small closet-like room. Somehow he managed to pile it all in the corner without it toppling down. He left the room for a minute and when he came back he was holding a pile of blankets for me. I wondered if we had to share his twin bed or what was going through his head at that moment. He placed small pile on the bed and left the room again with a pair of basketball shorts and another t-shirt, but this time he closed the door behind him. I put my bag onto the small bed and began rooting through it to find the pajamas I packed. I quickly got changed and began laying out the blankets since there weren't any to begin with. Jacob knocked softly on the door just after I was putting my clothes back into my bag.

"You can come in…" I said and he opened the door and stepped through the threshold.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be on the couch if you need anything." he said as he stood there awkwardly.

"Okay…um…goodnight…" I said rocking back and forth on my feet debating if I should kiss him or not.

He seemed to choose for me though by hugging my instead and kissing the top of my head before pulling away and heading down the hallway to his small living room. Slowly I walked over to the bed and flopped onto it practically falling asleep immediately after I was under the covers and my head hit the fluffy pillow. Out like a light.

I woke up to something warm climbing on top of the blankets and pulling me into a hug. I kept my eyes closed for a couple seconds before I started to feel small kisses on the back of my neck going around to my jaw. With my eyes still closed, I turned my head to where I felt Jacob against my body. When I did open my eyes, I saw him grinning before he pecked me on my cheek with his lips.

"Good morning beautiful." he said.

"Good morning to you too, but I don't think my hair looks very nice…" I said in response.

"Oh, but you are beautiful, bed head and all."

"Thanks…I guess…so besides me having to get ready to look presentable for the Cullens and after meeting with them, what's on our agenda?"

"Jared's house for dinner is one thing, and we'll figure things out once we see how much time we have left after we meet with those blood suckers."

"In that case I'm going to take a shower."

I tried to get up, but Jacob wouldn't release his iron-like grip around my. I looked at him and he just smiled with victory. I pulled my hands out from under the covers and pried his locked hands open far enough for me to slide out of his arms and onto the floor. My bag was at the end of the bed and before I left the room to go to the bathroom to take a shower I quickly grabbed it before Jacob could snatch it and hold it hostage from me. HA!

I rushed through everything and in the process of stepping out of the shower I slipped on the cold tile, just barely catching myself when I grabbed a hold on the sink. Figures…I stood back up and rummaged through my bag and pulled out the outfit that I had picked out for today. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey blouse that I bought when I went to Myrtle Beach a couple of spring breaks ago. I quickly blew my hair out and brushed my teeth. When I opened the bathroom door, I found Jake leaning against the wall waiting for me to come out.

"Are you ready, Sam's going to meet us there?" Jake asked and I nodded in response.

He led me to his garage in the back where his car sat waiting for us. This time he wasn't carrying me and rushing me to the hospital…what an improvement. I sat in the passenger side and once he started the car we were flying down the road to where ever the Cullens lived. My stomach growled and my face was growing pink with embarrassment.

Jake laughed, "I take it that you're hungry. We'll get something at the grocery store on our way over."

I smiled. "We could go to my house…my dad's at work and my mom's probably out food shopping and she only knows that I'm staying over a friend's house meaning female."

"Okay and thanks, do they have a problem with me being a guy?"

"If I said that I was going to stay over your house, they would have said no, given me the 'talk' about the 'birds and bees' which I've had enough from freshman health class, and probably some other stuff that I can't think of right now." I replied.

"Oh...that's not good…"

"Exactly…" and after that we sat in silence and went to my house.

I unlocked the door and went into the kitchen with Jake following after he closed the front door. I pulled out the Bisquick mix, an egg, milk and vegetable oil. I lifted off the grill thing that was in the middle of the stove and replaced it with the skillet that came with the stove putting oil on it so that the pancakes didn't stick and turned on the center burner. I then got out a bowl and a whisk putting in the precise amount of Bisquick, milk and the egg and whisking it all together as the stove warmed up. Once the stove was hot I spilled two blobs of the pancake mix on the skillet. As they cooked, I turned on the radio and found a station playing my favorite Paramore song, _Playing God_; I began to sing along with it as I flipped the pancakes over.

"You say that I've been changing; That I'm not just simply Ageing; Well how could that be logical?; Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat; Whoa…" I sang. "You don't have to believe me; But the way I, way I see it; Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back; And break it, break it off; Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror."

When I turned around I saw Jacob smiling at me as I put the two pancakes on a plate for him. I took a break as I put two more blobs on the skillet. Instead of singing, I hummed to the rest of the song. The next song came on which was _Naïve_ by the Kooks, another favorite of mine. I finished up cooking my pancakes and sat down next to Jacob and began to eat. I looked it his plate and saw that it was empty and then looked up to his face.

"Pig." I said with my mouth filled with pancake.

"That's nice to say to someone."

"Well you eat _everything_ in sight!"

He stole a piece of my breakfast and I sighed "Would you like more?"

Jake smiled sheepishly and I got up, taking my plate with me and made more pancakes for him, this time I was going to make him four. That should fill him. While his pancakes were cooking I finished my two and grabbed a banana. When Jake's breakfast was complete I slapped them onto another plate and slip it onto the table and took his first one and mine placing them into the dish washer. I practically looked away once second eating my banana and when I looked back to Jake his plate was clear.

"Here have something a little healthier than that." I said as I tossed him a banana, too and took his plate also putting it into the dish washer.

"Are you ready?" he asked with banana in his mouth and I nodded.

We were on the road again heading for the Cullen's. The ride wasn't long until we pulled onto a dirt path that was yet again surrounded by trees. I could tell that we were getting closer once the trees started to thin out a little and we turned into a hidden drive way which revealed a huge glass house – no mansion—which I was assuming was purposely built out of glass to take in the beautiful surroundings. Nearby I could hear a stream or small river trickle and when we got close to the door, there was an awful sweat smell reeking through the door frame causing me to wrinkle my nose up. Jacob looked down at me with the same expression on his face causing me to giggle as he pressed the door bell. Seconds later the door flew open with Dr. Cullen behind it smiling.

"Hello Jacob, Riley, come on inside, Sam isn't here yet you two can wait in the living room it you'd like." Dr. Cullen said.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen." I said trying to keep my face from screwing up into a knot.

"You can call me Carlisle, and didn't I tell you to stay off that ankle?"

"That's one of the reasons why we're here, but we'll wait to explain more once Sam gets here."

I furrowed my eyebrows with a little confusion and then asked, "Where's Edward and everyone? I thought that they'd be here."

"Ah, he and Bella went to Jacksonville, FL, visiting Bella's mother and step-father for the week. Rose, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper are out camping. Esme should be coming down soon she's finishing up some blue prints for her latest project." just after Carlisle said that Esme came down the stairs and wrapped her arm around him and he placed his arm around her shoulders.

I looked out the back glass wall and saw Sam and Jared emerging from the forest making their way to the back door. The three others followed my gaze and Carlisle walked to the back door to let the two other pack members inside. Sam had his stern face on again when he walked into the room, I knew that he didn't want to be here, but this was only for business meeting. We were then lead to the dining room that had a large table in the middle. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, on the opposite end was Sam, I was on his right with Jake on my other side which was next to Carlisle and Jared was on Sam's left and next to Esme.

Sam then spoke, "We came here to see what's going on with Riley, she has been showing signs of things that we haven't seen before." He then told the two vampires my back story, what started to happen recently, and our predictions on what we think that's going to happen next to me.

"So we were wondering if you could take a blood test and see what's going on with her DNA and compare it with Jared's since he's her supposed half brother, and maybe one of yours to see if she _is_ part vampire." Jacob said.

"Alright, follow me to my office then." we did as he said and followed him.

We went up the staircase and into a long hallway going into the second door to the left. Carlisle's office was covered with book shelves and in between the spaces where books weren't there, were paintings and photographs. I looked at one closest to me which had three other men with Carlisle in old clothing on a balcony. I loved looking at paintings they always told a story in each brushstroke. The details were perfect in this one; I was so absorbed in analyzing the painting I hadn't noticed anyone speak until I hear my name being said. I whirled around that would make any human dizzy…which it almost did to me…and looked over to where the group was standing.

"Riley, I asked of you were ready." Sam said sternly.

"Oh…sorry, sure why not get it over with." I walked over or what seemed like walking to me, over to Carlisle.

He tied an elastic band on my left forearm and began drawing my blood into a small vile. When I was done, Carlisle then went over to Jared and took some of his. The room filled with a sweet smell, it seemed as soon as I smelled whatever scent that filled the room something inside me began to burn, but it also made me want to hurl. No one noticed the look on my face, not until Jake looked over to me with a cross between confusion and worry on his own. He pulled me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I really don't know, one half of me feels as if I might through up and the other is like a burning sensation that I have no clue what it's about."

"Maybe I should take you home…"

I quickly interrupted him by saying, "No I want to see the results for myself."

"It will take a few hours do you want to go do something while we wait since you don't want to go home?"

"Fine, what do you want to do?"

"Explore the woods maybe see what condition that old cottage is in…" he stopped probably because of the huge grin that was spreading across my face, "So what do you say?"

"You had me at explore," we both cracked up laughing, "You should let Sam know."

"I'm sure he heard already because of how loud we were." That made me laugh even more than before.

We went down the stairs; I reached the bottom first and waited for Jake tapping my toe in mock impatience with him. He scooped me up from behind and carried me out the back door setting me down on the damp grass and he began to run away from me. I easily caught up to him and practically tackled him to the ground causing both of us to roll like a giant log a good twenty feet or so, on the ground causing our long limbs get tangled with each other. When we slowed to a stop and I was on top of him howling with laughter. I rolled off of him and darted at top speed into the forest and instead of dodging trees I decided to climb to where all the leaves and branches were until Jake came in after me. I waited for a few minutes until I saw him walking towards the tree where I was. I jumped down letting the rush of the wind blow into my face and landing on my toes right next to Jake. His reaction was the best I've seen yet, he practically jumped right out of his clothes and phased with his tail between his legs.

He glared at me and I gave him my best puppy-dog face I could give him which made his glare fade away, he couldn't resist. But before I knew that he had moved I felt myself being slugged over his shoulder with my head facing back where we were. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but unlike this morning he was really trying to keep me there. I gave up and let him walk us to where ever we were heading. I began thinking about what my friends would be doing; Haley was probably at Amy's with Nicole, Rebekah, and Jess attempting to play street hockey. A memory flicked through my mind reminding me how I used to play with them.

"I have an idea that we could get the whole pack to do." I said to Jake's back.

"And what's that?" he asked back as he set me back onto the ground holding onto my hand filling it with warmth.

"We should have a street hockey game, like when my friends from New Jersey and I did."

"Maybe, but I think we should hold off for a little bit, maybe we could do that this summer when your friends come."

"We all would have to be careful around them, though. We don't want them figuring out our secret or getting hurt."

"True, true."

"Soon after summer break starts I'm supposed to go to back over there for a couple weeks." I said kind of solemnly. I didn't want to leave Jake here, it would hurt too much.

"Oh." was probably all he could respond.

"I could convince my parents to allow me to take you with me, though." I said in a happier tone.

His face lit up a little more, "Or I could meet you over there." he gave me a wink.

"You may want to send your clothes with UPS or pay for an extra suit case for me to take over with me. I don't want you to show up with torn up clothes."

He smiled. "You're always thinking; that's one of the many things I like most about you."

Before I knew it we were at the tree line that led to my backyard. We kept to the edge and walked to the front of the house and then walked up the steps. This time my mom's van was in the driveway, letting us know that she was home. I opened the door and started heading up the stairs as quietly as I could manage. I routed through the few boxes that were still left packed in search of my camera. It was one of the ones that are almost like what professionals use; yes I saved up some money from babysitting and holidays for it, one of the reasons why I don't have a car…yet.

"I'm going to take some pictures so that we can print them out and start planning what it will look like." I explained.

"Cool."

"I always enjoy big projects… We should go out the window; I don't want my mom to know that I'm home yet."

Jacob opened the window and slid up the screen for us, he helped me climb out onto a limb of the oak tree that was next to my window (did I mention my room was on the second floor?) and handed me my camera. Thankfully it had stopped raining so my camera was kept dry. I jumped down from the branch, which was pretty high up, landing gracefully on my feet without making a sound. Seconds later Jacob landed right next to me and then started running to the woods nearest to us for some coverage so that my mom didn't see us. It didn't take long for us to reach the cottage, but it was farther in the woods than it seemed from my bedroom. There was moss on the roof with a green colored chimney on top, the door was an old and wooden which was almost falling off its hinges and the windows were broken. It looked to be two storied, but I couldn't tell because of all the trash and over growth.

I snapped a picture from the front view and want around to the other three sides to see what else was damaged. Jacob went inside once I came back to the front and pulled the door off and placed against the wall inside. There was an amazing living room/dining room we walked into. There was furniture still where the old owners left it covered by sheets. The fire place was lined with beautiful brick and the mantle looked like it was hand crafted. We went into the kitchen and amazingly there was a gas stove that was probably hooked up to the house and running water in the sink that was also connected to the house. I quickly took pictures of each of the two rooms on the ground floor. Again Jacob went up the steps first to make sure that they were stable (they were) and saw that there were two doors in the small hallway. The first door was a bathroom, shower and all; the second was the master bedroom. Like the downstairs, all the furniture was still in place and covered by sheets. There was a lot to save from this little house.

"Wow, we probably would have to replace the pluming, redo the stairs, clean out the chimney and fix everything on the outside." Jacob said.

"Yeah and we don't have to get furniture for in here." I said pulling off the sheet that was covering some old paintings and photos probably of the old owners. I looked through all of them and saw one that looked like me; my mom and someone else? "Look at this…"

"Wow, Jared's dad when he was young and is that your mom?"

"I think so…I wonder if this was hers."

"It's like everything inside was preserved and abandoned, where as the weather really hit hard on the outside."

"Anyway… I think that one of these days when it isn't raining we should start on the roof, who knows how many leaks could be up there." I wanted to talk about the painting later.

"Yeah we should start on the outside first and then work our way inside; there are oh so many days where it isn't raining." Jake suggested.

"So do you want to start clearing out the over growth today so that it would be easier to get to and from here?" I asked.

"Okay do you have garden scissors?"

"Of course, my mom loves to garden, why wouldn't we?"

"Good, we're going to need something heavy duty for this job." He said as we were walking out the front entrance.

"Like a machete?" I asked and he just laughed, "My dad does have one."

Jacob stopped laughing, "That could work…" and so we were off to the garage where my dad put all the tools to start working on our big project. At least until Sam comes and get us to find out the results from the blood tests. I hadn't realized that the nausea and burning sensation had stopped until I thought about what had happened only an hour or two ago. Oh well off to work we go…

Jake and I were walking in through the front door from cleaning up the outside of the cottage, when I heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. My mom answered the phone and started talking to whoever was on the other line. We didn't pay much attention to it at first so we went up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash our hands from the yard work that we had been doing the remainder of the day. We were walking back down the stairs when I finally zoned into the conversation. It sounded like Sam, but I wasn't 100% sure that it was him. My hearing may be better, but when people talk on the phone, they sound different from their normal voices.

"Oh here they are; hold on I'll give Jacob the phone to talk to you. Nice talking with you Sam." my mom said as she was getting ready to hand Jake the phone that was still plastered to her ear.

I was right it was Sam. I waited for Jake to hang up and see what the news was, so while he stood there I grabbed a pen and began drawing stars and a moon on my left wrist on the inner part. I then went to the back of my left hand and put the number of days until my birthday, 31 days until I turned sixteen. Almost a month and I couldn't wait. With writing the count down on the back of my hand started the previous year counting down until I turned fifteen and as of today I decided to do the same. Again with the pen I decided to take Jacob's hand and doodles a little wolf next to a larger wolf on. As I was drawing on his hand he gave me a puzzled look as he was listening to Sam and once I finished he smiled at the tiny picture on his large hand.

"Okay I'll see you in a couple minutes…bye," Jake said and hung up the phone, "Sam wants me to meet him back at the Cullens…I'll call you when I get back and tell you what they found so out so far."

"Okay…talk to you later…" I hugged him giving him a squeeze. He squeezed me back and kissed the top of my head before he walked out the door and closing it behind him.

I went up to my bedroom and placed my phone on my nightstand. Everything was silent in the house except for my mom cooking dinner and my brother's DSI's sounds. I placed my I-Pod onto my alarm clock/I-Pod dock and clicked shuffle. _Getting Better_ was playing by The Beatles and after listening it for a little bit, the lyrics were true, things were getting better all the time. Well recently things were. I went over to one of the many boxes that were still not unpacked and pulled out my laptop, charger and wireless mouse sitting down onto my bed. After clicking the power button, it began loading to the main screen where I typed in the password and my background and all the little windows began to load. When I clicked my e-mail there was a message from Rebekah. It read:

_Hey Riley,_

_My mom finally made a decision on whether we're moving over where you are or not…WE ARE MOVING! I don't entirely know if that's good for our other friends, but for you, it means that you have someone to talk to at lunch and any classes we would have together at school. The house has _finally _sold so we should be moving in a month or two…maybe sooner. We just have to find a house over there, keep an eye out for us and keep me posted if you see a few. Our next challenge is to get my father (eash) to allow me to move out of the state. Talk to you soon and maybe see you sooner._

_Love, Rebekah_

I had to reread the e-mail to make sure I had read it correctly the first time. Rebekah, one of my friends from New Jersey, was moving to Forks, Washington, the same city and state that I had moved to for almost a month now. I'm finally going to have someone to talk to who I've been friends with for years. I was so overjoyed that I hadn't heard my phone ringing. Once I processed everything I answered it just as it was about to send the caller to my voicemail.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Riley." Jacob's voice came from the phone.

"Hey, you're home already?"

"Yeah, Sam went over everything to my when we were running home."

"So what did the results say?" I asked in a flat, but somewhat excited tone.

"You are Jared's half-sister, and it turns out that they found a part of the werewolf gene which is starting to grow, I guess you could say."

"Uh-huh, anything else?"

"You are part vampire, but not half, only a quarter…was that what you were looking for?"

"No, I just knew there was more to what they found other than Kurt being my dad and the werewolf gene starting to affect me."

"Do you even know what causes us to go through that in the first place?" Jake asked somewhat quieter.

"No, what causes it?"

"Vampires."

"Oh. So I probably would have phased even if I hadn't moved here because of myself?"

"Maybe, I just wonder why the vampire in you is coming out at around the same time." Jacob said before there was a knock on my door.

"Uh-oh, my mom, I have to go, see you tomorrow, ew, I forgot school tomorrow…"

Jake laughed and said, "I'll come by after school, bye." And I clicked off the phone when my mom came into my room.

"Did you do your homework for tomorrow? And who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Most of it..." Lies! I hadn't even started any of it…"and that was Jake letting me know that he got home safely."

"Okay, finish it up dinner's almost ready."

"Alright I'll be down in a little bit."

She left the room while I was pulling, my math text book out to start the homework I had. So much for meeting Kurt and having dinner over there. I then went through the rest of my subjects quickly (write down the terms for history and read the lesson) before Jay came to my door this time to tell me that dinner was ready. I leaped off my bed, stomach growling, and leaving all the papers and books on my bed that were scattered everywhere. I took almost four steps at a time down the stairs; I was starving by the time everyone sat down and put food on their plates. I finished almost two servings of each dish my mom cooked in almost ten minutes. Oh God, I'm turning into a bottomless pit like Jake and the others…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I decided to go in early that Monday just so that I could navigate my way around the school and check out the bulletin boards hanging up. I was walking down one of the hallways when I heard someone playing a guitar. I didn't know that the high school had music classes…I followed the beautiful music down the hall all the way to one of the last doors of a hallway that I've never been down. I looked through the little window on the door and saw the back of the guitarist; quietly I opened the door and slipped inside to listen. Her song had ended. She stood up with her music in her one hand and her guitar in the other. When she turned around, she looked shocked to see me there.

"That was great…" I said.

"Thanks." she said softly, but I heard her loud and clear.

"I'm Riley; I didn't know that they had a music program here."

"I'm Lena. Yeah, they have piano and guitar lessons, but unfortunately not a big concert band… if anything it would be considered a very small orchestra."

"Really, I wonder if I could sign up for those; I played flute at my old school."

"I'm sure you could change your classes since you're new here. What were you thinking of taking?"

"I wish I could take all three…but I would probably take the class with the full band…"

"I could tutor you with guitar." Lena said.

"Well, I do know four cords….it's a start."

"That, it is."

She started packing up her things and making her way to the door. I opened it for her and we walked to the other side of the school to the guidance offices so that I could change my schedule. Instead of a study hall, I would have band again. It didn't take long to get the papers filled out and get a new schedule the only thing is that everything got changed except for lunch. Now my schedule is band first, then Science, history, forth would be drawing class, English, lunch, algebra 2, Spanish, and finally gym. It turned out that Lena also was taking band so we met up after homeroom and went to first period together. I think I just made a friend. In band class, since I didn't have my flute, I only had to follow along with the others in the pieces. Lena was right compared to Mainland's band (only concert band 2) this was very tiny, but the pianist was missing so we had to do without them for today. Once it came time for science (chemistry) class my teacher was surprised to see me in his earlier class. Before he started I explained everything about the schedule change to him.

The first three periods went smoothly when I got to the art room though; there was a weird smell it was like something that was too sweet. Almost like this lotion that was supposed to smell like gumdrops, but it smelled so sweet it made me nauseous all day. There was only the teacher and another girl in the room besides myself. I sat down at my usual table which of course was right behind the girl; she had a pixy haircut and a petite little body. I was pulling out my sketch book, pencils, charcoal sticks and other art supplies that I preferred to use when she turned around and faced me.

"Hi I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." she said and held out her hand to me.

"Hi…I'm Riley Mutaforma…" I said hesitantly and grasped her hand and shook it. Her skin was icy cold and hard.

"I know, welcome to Forks." Alice let go of my hand and now that smell was on it. She must be what the smell is coming from…

"Thanks." and with that, she turned back towards the front and waited for the class to start.

Basically we could draw anything we wanted today. I decided to draw Jacob in his wolf form using colored pencils; one of the few things that I color in other than painting in color. I finished it about five minutes before class ended; it was too bad that I had to hand it in to the teacher because I would have given it to Jake as a gift. I could always make another though. The bell rang and everyone rushed out the door I was half way to my class when someone tripped me. My things went flying all over the place and when I looked back at who tripped me; it was just some senior who thought that he and his buddies were hilarious. That pissed me off. I grabbed my things and stormed out the side doors and into the nearby forest knowing that if this was the day that I were to phase for the first time, it wouldn't be good if I did it in front of people, or even worse, kill someone. I slammed my books and backpack down on the forest floor. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to cool off, but it wasn't working, everything kept getting hotter.

Why? Why was I the person that they had to choose out of all the other students? I didn't think that I should tell Jake about this; who knows what he'd do to them, but it didn't feel right lying to Jake. I had to peel off my jacket and then took a deep breath and let it out slowly allowing myself to calm down. I literally felt cooler after a good five minutes of attempts on getting my emotions the better of me. 'That was too close.' I thought to myself while I shook my head back and forth. I grabbed my things and walked back to the school and went back to my class, sure I got a warning about being late for class, but I'd rather have that than someone's blood on my hands. I totally zoned out the rest of the day imagining what could have happened, and how I was going to see Jake and tell him the truth. I really don't want anything to happen to those guys, but somewhat knowing how imprinting worked, he'd even more pissed at them than I was and would make sure that I wouldn't get picked on again.

My day continued in a funk, between those guys trying to trip me again almost two more times and the awful sweet smell that made me feel sick to my stomach made it all the more worse. I was glad to be going home after the last bell rang and praying that Jake would be there waiting for me. When I actually reached my house though, he wasn't waiting on the front porch like I had visualized him sitting. I went inside and dropped my backpack onto my bedroom floor quickly and then went back down to the kitchen for a snack. I cleaned off an apple and headed out the back door to the work-in-progress just inside the woods. The freshly cleaned out yard definitely made a difference in appearance, but just before I walked up the path I heard banging on the roof. I looked up and saw Jake, Quil, Embry, and Seth working on the roof. I watched them work for a good ten minutes without being noticed until I threw my apple core at Quil's head. All four of them looked in all directions until I cleared my throat and they all focused on me.

"You guys needed help?" I asked.

"Uh…" Jake said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you still need help?"

"I guess…are you offering?"

"If I weren't then why would I be asking if you still did?" I smirked and placing my hands on my hips.

Jake hopped off the roof and landed lightly on the ground below before walking over to me kissing my cheek and giving me a small hug. He then walked over to the metal tool box that he had brought and gave me a tool belt filled the all the same materials that he had left on the roof. He then helped me strap it around my waist and adjusted it to size before grabbing my hand and walking me towards the house. I let go of his hand and began climbing a nearby tree and then jumping onto the roof where the other boys were staring at me with their mouths hanging open.

"You might want to close your mouths before you three swallow up flies…"I said and they closed their mouths and shaking their heads, "So what should I start with first?"

"Since when have you been able to do all that?" Seth asked amazed.

"Since two or three days ago…" and then I went through the long story as Jake put us to work as I practically told them every detail. I could remember everything like before.

"Wow, you have to be the biggest threat to anyone." Embry said.

"Yeah, good thing she's on our side and not with those leaches." Quil added causing everyone to laugh.

By the end of the afternoon, I totally forgot about those jerks at school and the five of us ended up finishing up fixing the roof before the rain began to come pouring down. I said 'good byes' to Embry, Quil, and Seth while Jake and I headed to my house for dinner. I hope my mom made enough, not just for Jake, but me too, I was starving.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

On my way home from helping Jake with fixing this little cottage near Riley's house all I could think 'Poor Riley, Jake has her wrapped around his finger… he's feeding her these lies about imprinting on her where as it was me all along.' Ever since Bella got Edward back, he has been messed up in the head; he practically convinced himself that she was his imprint since Bella rejected him, but most likely to shun her. She may say that she feels the "pull" to him like imprinting, but it could be just that she's attracted to him. She has never felt what it's like to really be imprinted with their soul mate. I just hope that she'll see the truth once she finally becomes one of us.

I wouldn't lie to her like he is currently and whenever we're on patrol all he thinks about is Bella not his "imprint". The others who do know the truth don't approve of Jake's doings, but he's so dam stubborn that we can't get through his thick skull. I've been missing her and feeling like I'm about to go crazy, not being able to see her, even though it's only been a couple minutes. Ugh, please let me get through this!

**Riley's P.O.V.**

After dinner Jake had to go since I had homework to do and I was pretty sure that I would have been distracted by him if he was in the same room as me while I tried to do my work. I was so glad that the roof on my little cottage finished before the rain came and if the guys continue to help out, we should be done sooner than I thought. I had all the plans thought out in my head. While I was sitting on my bed, I heard a little tap on my window. I smiled thinking that it was Jacob coming to visit, so I got up and walked to the window to open it for him. When I looked out, I thought I was looking at my reflection until I realized that the girl sitting outside wasn't wearing my pajamas. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion until it hit me; this was my mom. I opened the window for her and took a step back to give her room to come inside. I was so shocked that I wasn't able to speak.

"Hi Riley, you've might have already guessed, but I'm your mom..." the girl said.

I was gapping like a fish searching for words before saying, "Uh…um…hi?"

She pulled me into a hug and I noticed that she smelled like freshly bloomed flowers and a hint of a woody scent. She held me at arm's length which caused me to notice how much taller than her I was as she looked up towards my face. She was beaming with her beautiful face and her blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"So, uh…what brings you here?" I asked awkwardly.

"To see my only daughter, why else?" she asked and then continued, "I saw that you came here and found my cottage and the motorcycle was my welcome gift. I should have given you the license beforehand though…"

She handed the little laminated card with all the correct information on it. "Thanks…?"

"Oh it must be weird meeting your real mother for the first time and I'm sure you'd want to know about my half of the family."

"I was actually going to ask my real dad, but okay…I guess you can start." I said even though I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer her.

"Okay well my father was a nomad vampire. My mother on the other hand was a Quileute, Sam Uley's father's mother. So that makes you Sam's cousin and also gives you the opportunity to be an alpha - you do know about the shape-shifter thing right?" I nodded in response and then she continued, "Anyway, Joshua was about a year old when my mom had me, she ended up dying in the process and my grandmother ended up raising the two of us even though my grandfather was against it. She named me Mary Rose Uley, but I changed my name to Mary Rose Wolfe when I looked like I was over eighteen years of age. Apparently vampire, human hybrids age faster than normal humans do, so when I was about seven, I was physically and mentally the age of an eighteen-year-old. I left home for a few years and have been able to shape-shift into a wolf since I left. Like most vampires I don't have any special abilities even though my father apparently did.

She paused and looked down at her hands before speaking again. "I met your father when he was having trouble with his family and we…well you know…it didn't take long after that when I found out that I was having you and once I found a suitable family to take you in I kept a close eye on you watching you grow like a normal little girl. Not a girl that was a quarter vampire and three quarters shape-shifter. This is the first time since I had you that I got to touch you and talk to you." She concluded.

"I have a question, does your body temperature stay the same 98.6 degrees or does it get hotter or colder?"

"Yes it stays normal because both halves of my genes neutralize each other. And another thing is that I don't sparkle in sunlight like normal vampires do, so I can blend in easily."

"Where have you been staying, what do you eat, you don't age?" I rambled on.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down we have plenty of time to catch up, but I've been staying outside of Forks so that the Cullens and the Pack don't know that I'm here. I can eat human food, but I prefer blood, animal blood, don't worry. And for your last question for tonight since it is late and you have school tomorrow; as you can see, I don't age."

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say?

"Now," she said before she kissed my forehead, "Get to bed, not getting enough sleep isn't healthy for a growing girl, or anyone for that matter."

"Okay, good night." She shut the light off as I climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

My alarm woke me up the next morning and I quickly got ready for school. When I walked into band and _wham!_ That too sweet, sugary smell hit my like huge trucks on a highway hitting road kill. I looked around to see which Cullen was there and when I looked over to the piano, there sat Edward. I got myself ready for class, this time with my flute and the teacher began instructing us to play another piece she had given me the day before. In the middle of class, I began hearing voices in my head; they got louder and louder as the class came to an end giving me a head ache. Before my next class I went into the girls' bathroom and sat on the floor with all the voices still flooding my mind.

"Ugh! Please stop!" I moaned to myself as I leaned my head back against the cool tile wall.

As I got more frustrated, I felt my hair rise and blow around. I sat straight up when I heard a crash of thunder that sounded awfully close to the school. I got up from where I was sitting, brushed myself off and went straight to class preying that the bell hadn't rung yet. I wasn't about to be late for another class because of the weird things going on, especially if there's more to come. I had a pounding headache by the end of the school day thanks to the people's voices in my head. I went home and quickly did my homework, once that was done I climbed under the covers and attempted to fall asleep, unfortunately my parents' and my brother's thoughts kept me up. Finally when I had enough I got out of bed and told my parents that I was going for a walk, but really I was going over Jake's to pick up my motorcycle that he held for me. I ran through the forest and straight to his garage. When I got there though, I heard Sam yelling at Jake about something.

"You can't keep lying to her! Sooner or later she's going to find out about you not really imprinting on her!" Sam took a breath before continuing, "How do you think it's making Embry feel?"

Jake stayed quiet, and I backed away slowly from the garage as soon as I felt my stomach drop when I realized that Sam was referring to me. I ran as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face and not really paying attention to where I was going. Soon enough I was leaping over a small stream and continued running. I was stopped when I was tackled by a huge being. We rolled a few yards due to impact and whatever that took me down was on top of me. With tears in my eyes I looked at who it was; a man that had dark short hair and golden eyes, which is also known as Emmet Cullen. I pushed him off even though there was a low growl in his chest and scooted away at a sitting position. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them crying. My mind was racing with my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Emmet was speaking to me let alone his thoughts that were coming into my head. I came out of my little depressing world so to speak when I was picked up off the ground and carried to the Cullen's house. Once we were inside I was placed onto the couch in their living room. I ended up looking down at my shoes as I sniffled as I attempted to compose myself. The awfully sweet was all over but I totally ignored how badly it bothered me. As I wiped my cheeks and under my eyes I saw that I ended up wiping off some of my eyeliner, of course.

When I went to lean back into the couch I saw that I wasn't the only one in the living room. Everything flooded back into reality, including their thoughts. They mostly consisted of "What happened?" and other various questions except for Edward's; his were trying to decipher what was going on in my head. So he was a mind reader kind of like me; that made me smile a little to myself. I picked through his thoughts since he was reading my thoughts and found that he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts and what had happened the previous year. Ha what a fiasco that was. I was pulled out of his thoughts and memories when someone cleared their throat.

"Riley, what happened?" asked a woman with auburn hair and a heart-shaped face; Esme.

"It's the stupid mutt's fault." Edward said and I grimmest at the memory. I rather Edward explained the story instead of me having to tell them about what I heard. Thankfully he did just that.

Esme walked over to me and sat down trying to comfort me like my mom would. All I could think was "God I'm such a moron for falling for his lies." Or "He's such a bastard for tricking and using me." I was filled with so many emotions and then a wave of calmness mixed with it all out of nowhere, but I blocked it out. After a while of sitting in silence I looked over to a clock and saw that I should be heading home.

"I got to go before my parents start worrying about me…"I said kind of awkwardly and stood up with Esme still on the white couch. "And thanks."

Carlisle walked me to the back door and said, "You're always welcome here, whenever you want."

I smiled weakly and walked out of their house and ran home to cry some more because of that jerk. When I got home though, I saw Jake's Volkswagen in front of the house. What nerve, I turned back around and sprinted for the cottage instead. I went inside, locked all the doors and windows, and closed all the curtains so that no one could come inside or look in. Once I finished all of that I sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. I searched through my family's thoughts to see if that lying-jerk-face was still at my home, thankfully he was just leaving. I waited a couple more minutes before I saw that it was safe to leave and go to my real home and grab some dinner. I looked at my watch before getting off the bed and making my way down the stairs and saw that it was almost 8:00. I walked out the door and to the front porch of my house. When I entered the house I was bombarded be my mom.

"Where have you been? You just missed Jacob. I thought you were going for a walk?" she stopped her rambling to take a breath and before she could start up again I went to answer her questions.

"I was on a walk and ended up going to a friend's house, okay?"

She nodded accepting my excuse and I went past her to make a plate of the already cold dinner. I stuck it in the microwave to heat up and while I waited I looked out the back window. I saw _Him_ in his wolf form watching the house; I glared at him until I heard the beeping from the microwave telling me that it was done. I pealed my eyes away and grabbed my dinner and headed up to my bedroom. I placed my dinner on my night stand and walked over to my window and locked it. Then I went to my desk and wrote a note to tape onto the window for Mary Rose. Once I completed those tasks I finally settled down on my bed flicked on the TV and ate my dinner in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Descendant

Chapter 7:

I was very proud of myself at the amount of time I had avoided that lying jerk, Jacob Black. If I wasn't at school I was either at Bella's, the Cullen's, or Lena's and _never_ home or La Push. After a while of hanging out at the Cullens, I not only grown used to their sweet smell, but Edward had been giving me piano lessons and I'm getting quite good at it. Don't get me started on how Alice has practically made me her new shopping buddy, but only in Port Angeles due to the situation in Seattle that has been going on for however long. I'm like her new makeup doll as well, and yet I thoroughly enjoy it, she pretty much shows me how to do my makeup the right way, and different ways to style my hair.

My sixteenth birthday was only one day away and I already knew that Alice had been planning a party with my friends from Forks at her house, but knowing her she invited half the school. I just hope that she won't go overboard on everything, like everything else she does. I was just walking from the woods heading to the back door after another day at the Cullen's when Mary Rose tapped me on the shoulder. I felt myself smile at her before she pulled me into a hug.

"Happy early Birthday Riley." She said warmly.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now that you're almost sixteen, I think that you deserve this." She handed me a card.

I opened it and saw that a slip of paper fell to the floor. Mary Rose picked it up for me and handed it to me. It was a gift certificate to a tattoo place in Seattle. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. I knew exactly what I'd get there besides a tattoo; a cartilage piercing. I've wanted to get it done since I was fourteen and instead I got my third holes done because I didn't want to freak my mom out too much. Well now that I have a willing parental unit, I can get both the tattoo and the piercing.

"When do we go?" I asked.

"How about we go tomorrow after school?" she suggested to me.

I gave her a hug before I headed inside to get my homework done for both tonight and tomorrow; Alice informed me that I had to write a paper for English class and a couple pages of history to read. I finished all my work when it was almost midnight and then I heard a knock on my window. I got up thinking that it would be Mary Rose again, but when I looked out to the tree I saw Jacob sitting there on one of the branches. I felt my anger flare up at the sight of him and I clenched my fists so tightly that my nails began digging into my skin making little drops of blood wet my palms. Over that time of avoiding him, Edward and Alice had helped me discover that my 'gift' that came from my vampire grandfather was that I could copy other vampires' 'gifts' and manipulate them to work a certain way. Like Edward's mindreading I can make it so that I can see everything in their head, memories, thoughts, etc. I can also make it so that I could actually read Bella's thoughts and communicate in others' heads.

"What do you want?" I growled.

Jacob looked confused. "I haven't seen you in so long; I wanted to see if you were alright." I laughed silently to myself thinking on how he still didn't know that I overheard him and Sam about a month ago.

I ended up clenching my jaw in frustration before I ran down stairs and out the back door…vampire speed…and into the woods. I felt like I was about to burst and finally I felt a warm shiver go down my spine and then a splitting pain shoot through my stomach. I doubled over clutching my stomach and landing on the damp forest floor. I heard Jacob running to me and when he stood in front of looking down into my eyes, I glared back into his.

"Leave me alone." I growled as another shiver ran down my spine again and another stab of pain shot through me.

"I'm not leaving you." He said stubbornly.

"Oh yes you will."

"Fine, but only to get Sam."

I felt my body shaking uncontrollably as I tried to not scream out with rage that also mixed with pain. The pain made my body feel as if it were on fire, but instead of fixating on that I focused on Jacob's stupidity. Why would Jacob think to come to my home while he had been lying to me the whole time I knew him? Couldn't he take a hint when I kept avoiding him? I stopped thinking about the million questions going through my head when Sam came up to me in his human form. He lifted me up and ran to La Push, but I honestly don't know why he'd take me there. I was laid back down onto the forest floor waiting for this to be over. I heard Jacob's watch beep midnight and that's when I felt my features change into the wolf that I was meant to change into. Not only did the burning sensation in my body stop, but so did the caesurae-like shaking ceased I looked around for Sam, but found a Black wolf and a russet colored wolf that I have known him as Jacob; I was slightly taller than both of them causing me to laugh, but it sounded more like a mixture of a bark and a cough.

When I looked into their thoughts I saw what I looked like. If I was a lot smaller like the size of a normal wolf, I would probably be considered as a Gray Wolf. I totally ignored what Sam was trying to tell me and when I heard him used his alpha voice, I was amused when he saw that I hadn't reacted like I should have. It only took me one thought of becoming human again that I shape-shifted back to normal, clothes and all. I was astonished on how I figured everything out so easily and on my own as well, but at the same time I wasn't. By the way Jacob had described everything, he made shape-shifting sound awfully difficult, but based off of what he had explained I used it to my advantage and taught myself how to go back. I waited for Sam to become human again and dress, but when I saw Jacob, I clenched my jaw and looked the opposite direction like the stubborn person I was. By the time I started tapping my foot on the ground; Sam finally emerged from behind the bushes.

"How come you didn't listen to me?" he hollered at me and I merely smirked to myself.

"I don't have to listen when I don't want to." I said as I sauntered in the direction where my house was.

I was stopped when Jacob grabbed my arm. I whirled around and glared at him; I felt a growl rumble in my throat. It made me smirk at how he let go instantly and held his hands up in surrender. I then thought to Sam, '_If you want to figure out more about I can ignore your alpha orders; meet me at my house in an hour._' And when I looked back I saw him simply nod his head and I continued on my way.

Sam came at the exact time I told him to and I explained my mother's story to him. He was sitting on my bed taking everything in once I concluded the story and I was standing in front of him motionless waiting for his reaction. Finally he sighed and stood up running his hand through his hair and then began pacing back and forth.

"Sam," I said and he stopped turning to me, "There's one more thing…about a month ago, I overheard you yelling at Jacob."

He stiffened and hardened his face. "I was going over to get my motorcycle back from him and then I heard you yelling at him for lying to me…I heard enough that I ran off and avoided him up until tonight." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and quickly wiped it away as I sat down on the cushion of the window seat.

"I'm sorry you had to find out all of that that way; he should have told you himself." He said and sat next to me, pulling me into a hug; nothing romantic, he gives those to Emily, but a family-like hug.

"Thanks Sam just for listening, but if _He_ didn't show up in that tree, you wouldn't know any of this."

"Well at least Jacob was partially right…" he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Someone did imprint on you, but not him."

"Who?" I asked a little too eagerly.

"I think he should tell you for himself." He smirked and I did a little pout.

"Fine…" I grumbled and then it dawned on me, I kissed my cousin!

"Now I think you'll need to go to bed," he headed to the window and began climbing out, but then hesitated, "Happy Birthday by the way, ironic on how you phased for the first time about two hours ago, and flawlessly changed back."

"Wait how…_His_ thoughts…" I pursed my lips and shook my head to myself slightly ticked off.

"We can't help it…sorry…"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm gonna have to get used to that anyway…unless I find a way to block you guys from hearing my thoughts and me hearing yours…"

He nodded and hopped out the window and ran to the forest for cover. I got up from the window seat and went back over to my bed. I stood in front of it for a few seconds and then sighed and crawled under the covers falling asleep instantly. That night was probably the best night sleep I had in a while and what made it better was that I dreamed of nothing. That had to have been the best birthday present I had so far.

Once morning came, I was woken up by the sun pouring through the curtains, wait did I just say sun? 'Today it is actually sunny' I thought to myself shaking my head in disbelief as I headed out of my bedroom and into the bathroom to get ready for school. I ended up dressing in a pair of denim short shorts and a tank-top. Now that the werewolf in me has finally became a factor in the way I would dress, I now don't really need to wear a coat, jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a sweatshirt all at once. I could wear my summer apparel that I had in boxes in hidden in my closet.

I went down the stairs taking at least three at a time and had my favorite breakfast that my dad makes me; Swedish Pancakes. Yum! I finished breakfast and headed back up the stairs to finish getting ready for school. I finally grabbed my backpack and helmet and began heading out to the garage to get my motorcycle when I remembered that _Jacob_ still had it. Ugh! I ran through the forest to his house knocking on the door. Billy came to the door.

"Hey Riley; haven't seen you around for a while. How've you been?" he asked.

"Fine, but I've been better." I said not wanting to tell him that my birthday was today, "Is Jacob home I came to get my motorcycle back so that I actually have a ride to school."

"He's still asleep, but you can go to his garage and get it yourself; the keys should be in there, too."

"Thanks Billy, you're a life saver!" I called back as I ran, human speed around back to his garage finding everything just like Billy had said.

I sped down the street taking sharp turns and speeding through the recently changed red light. Out of the corner of my eye though I saw the sun get covered up by rain clouds again, making me sigh in disappointment. I rounded my last corner and came into the parking lot. Alice must have 'seen' that the sun wouldn't last very long because as I was trying to find a parking spot, I saw Edward's Volvo. Finally I found a spot, parked my beauty, and took the keys out and pocketed them on my way up to the school.

Only minutes after I reached my locker I was bombarded by Alice shoving a huge, neatly wrapped present into my arms. Jasper was standing next to her looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at the two in suspicion and pursed my lips trying to prevent a smile to play on my face before tearing the paper off of the box. I let the paper fall to the floor and opened the lid of the big box and saw a light green dress. I gingerly placed the box on the ground and gave the two of them a hug.

"And this is why you're so much more fun to give gifts and throw parties for; you always appreciate them." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, Bella doesn't really like parties…" Jasper said.

"Thanks you guys, but I don't have anywhere to put the dress for safe keeping." I stated.

"We'll stick it in Edward's car for you." Jasper said scooping the box off the floor and heading off leaving just me and Alice.

"Do you have plans after school 'cause I was hoping that I could do your hair and make up for the party." Alice asked.

"I sort of do…but it shouldn't be more than a couple hours. My mom got me a gift certificate to a tattoo place and I was going to get a couple things done."

"Oh can I come? I can drive so that we'd get there faster." Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'm sure my mom would like to meet you."

Alice's face lit up. "Oh this is going to be so much fun. What were you going to get done?"

"A cartilage piercing and a tattoo or two, I've wanted them for a while now."

She smiled and said, "Well I'll see you in art class; the bell will ring in a couple minutes…Happy Birthday Riley."

"Bye, Alice."

I closed my locker and headed down the hall my first period class. From there on the school day ended up being as normal as it could get, which was perfect. Everyone rushed out of the school building once the final bell rang. Alice and I decided to meet at my house, well cottage; I told her about it a while ago and I knew that Mary Rose would wait there for me. Walked over to where my motorcycle was and saw a bunch of guys circling it with envy. I smirked to myself and pushed my way through them to get to it. They were shocked to see that I was its owner. Once they cleared the way, I zoomed out of the school parking lot and hurried home. When I pulled up I saw Carlisle's black Mercedes in front of the house and knowing Alice, she'd be talking to my mom about the party she had planned for tonight.

I walked through the front door and instantly heard Alice's voice from the kitchen. I quickly ran up stairs and dropped my school stuff and grabbed the early birthday gift from Mary Rose. My mom was explaining the beautiful garden she used to have back in New Jersey when I walked into the kitchen.

"Well Riley I hear that you're going to have a busy day today, I guess we'll see you over at the Cullen's for your party that Alice has planned." My mom said and I looked over to Alice with the 'you invited them too' look and she simply smiled sweetly.

"Yeah it sounds like it'll be a lot of fun. We should be going to get ready though right Alice?"

"Yes and nice meeting you Mrs. Mutaforma."

"Bye girls."

We walked out the front door and Alice and I got into the Mercedes. "Okay, you go get your mom and I'll meet you about a block away, okay?" Alice planned and I nodded in agreement. I quietly ran out of the car and into the woods towards the cottage. As soon as I was about thirty feet away I saw Mary Rose standing on the front steps waiting for me.

"Happy Birthday, Riley." She grinned and walked up to me.

"Hey is it okay if Alice joins up to the tattoo shop? She's our ride and my excuse to get out of the house."

"I'm fine with that, now let's go." She said and began running in the direction that I came from.

Just like Alice had said, we met about a block away from my house and once we were situated in seating, we were off to Seattle. It took half an hour tops to get there thanks to Alice's speedy driving. We came up to the place and were greeted by a woman in tight black clothing and covering her body were dozens of tattoos and piercings. She welcomed us and I handed her the two pictures of the tattoos I wanted and where they would go and also told her that I wanted a piercing. She told me that the tattoo artist should be ready in twenty minutes, tops and that she'll prepare the piercing station immediately. She is the piercing professional, thank God that it wasn't a huge scary dude; even though I knew that if he tried anything the three of us could take care of him. She was ready in less than ten minutes and I was sitting in the chair gripping Alice's hand it my right one since the woman was working on my left ear.

Everything was faster than I thought though, the needle poked through the cartilage and quickly the woman put the ear ring in through the hole left behind after the needle was taken out. By the time she was done, the tattoo artist was ready for me. I was getting a crescent moon that had a wolf standing inside it in black ink on my left wrist, right where the veins were. The second one was going on my right shoulder blade in black ink and that was a pair of wolf prints made out of Celtic knots.

When everything was finished, we paid and left the shop. We hopped into the car and headed back to Forks to get ready for the party. Within those thirty minutes on the way home, everything had healed like the way the tattoo shop people said they should in thirty days or more, but that was if I was human. We found all the other Cullens in the living room hanging out when Alice and I walked through the front door; Mary Rose had to leave for whatever reason. Before I knew it I was being dragged up the stairs by both Rosalie and Alice and in the process I heard Emmett's booming laugh flow through the house and that caused me to giggle. Alice was in charge of doing my makeup and Rosalie was doing my hair, but before they could start, I was forced into the shower. After a good five minutes of cleaning up under the ice cold water, the two girls began to work their magic. The end result was amazing, but unfortunately we had to put cover up on my tattoos since my mom didn't know about them. Alice gave me my beautiful green dress from earlier and helped me slip it on easily without messing up their hard work.

After a good five minutes of admiring their work, I began hearing music and people arriving to the party. Alice and Rosalie quickly got changed and ready and then led me down the stairs to where the party was starting. My family, the Cullens, and Bella were all there. Everyone was shocked and pleased to see the dress that I was wearing and the room was filled with laughter and chatter for about an hour. Just before it was time for cake and presents, the doorbell rang. I walked to the front door and opened it to see the wolf pack; I froze in the doorway. Just as a couple of them squeezed through the door I shook my head a little and looked to see which ones had already passed me. The last face I saw was Jacobs and just before he came in, I stopped him.

"Why are you here?" I asked trying to keep my anger down.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

"Don't ignore my question."

"I was invited by Alice a while ago."

"Uh huh, well if you didn't get the memo, you were uninvited a while ago." I said and closed the door in his face.

I rushed passed everyone and out the back door. I was overwhelmed with anger once I hit the cool air. Once I reached the woods I peeled off my beautiful dress hanging it up on a branch so I could go back to it later and leaving my shoes near it; not soon after I phased into my wolf. I ran and weaved through the trees and if I weren't in my wolf form I would have been crying. When I finally cooled down I went back to where I left my dress and shoes and put them back on, but when I got everything on, I still didn't feel like I was ready to go in and show myself. Instead I sat down in the leaves just thinking about what had happed ever since I moved to this town. Now that I thought about it, within these few months, I had my best and my worst days of my life. My first kiss and first heart break. I stood up and began heading back to the Cullens house and when I entered the back door I was bombarded by everyone's stares and worried looks.

"Sorry, let's get on with the party." I said trying to sound a little embarrassed.

"Time for cake." Alice getting the hint that I want this over.

I walked over to a table that held an elegant three tiered cake that had purple, green and white roses, poca-dots, and stripes. They sang "Happy Birthday" and I blew out the candles without making a wish. We cut the cake and passed it around to all the party gusts. Soon after my family went home and all that was left were the Cullens and the Pack.

It was time for opening presents and the table was covered in beautifully wrapped presents. I picked up a small light purple box and ripped the paper off. Inside I found a keychain with a car's key with a little tag saying "Happy 16th Riley! Enjoy the car! Love Mom and Dad". My younger brother gave me some CDs and books that were in a blue and white striped bag. Edward and Bella gave me a stereo system, Rosalie and Emmet got me a Mac Desktop, and Carlisle and Esme gave me a piano for the cottage. I opened the Wolf Pack's gift last and when I pulled out a sports bra I just looked at them while lifting an eye brow, I continued and pulled out a pair of short shorts, sneakers and a small tank top.

"And you expect me to wear this?" I asked.

"Of course we do." Said Paul and I heard growls come from Jared, Sam, and Embry?

"Well thanks you guys for the gifts and the party, but I have to be heading home, Jared, Sam, can you two help me bring this stuff home?"

"Sure, see you later you guys." Said Jared to the other pack members.

We packed everything in the bed of Sam's truck and headed to my house. When the truck was parked in front of the house, Jared and I began unloading and carrying everything into the house and up to my room. Sam went home to Emily after we got the last couple boxes out of his truck and said that I could go get their present to me tomorrow. Once there was a pile in the corner of the room I turned to my brother.

"Sorry I haven't spoken to you guys in a while…I've been having a bad couple of months." I said and Jared came up to me and pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"I know, I heard the story from Sam, and I'm sorry for what Jake did. It was wrong to do that to you."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow at Sam and Emily's okay?"

"Yeah, and happy birthday, again Riley." Jared gave me one more squeeze before he left on his way home.


	8. Chapter 8

Descendant

Chapter 8:

I got ready for bed and just as I was falling sleep, I heard a knock on my window. I walked over and pulled the curtains back revealing a person sitting in the tree. My eyes adjusted and I saw Embry sitting in the tree waiting for entrance. In that first glance to see who it was I finally knew what it really was like to imprint. Once I shook myself out of the imprint stare I was relieved that it was late and my family had gone to bed already. I unlocked the window anyway and pushed it open. Taking a step back, I watched Embry climb inside. When he looked up I tried not to show him that I knew he had imprinted me in the first place so I attempted to give him a confused face.

"Uh Embry, why are you here?" I asked to throw him off and in a hushed tone so that I didn't wake my family up.

"To tell you the truth; not like what Jake has been doing." He stated.

"What do you mean by that?" I continued with my charade.

"I mean that Jake has been lying to you about being your so called imprint."

"I know." I then said as I crossed my arms across my chest and turned away from him unwillingly.

"I'm your real imprint." His face looked kind of sad.

"I know." I grinned to myself.

I spun around and before I knew it, I was in his arms and his warm lips crashed against mine. This kiss was different from the ones that Jacob and I shared in the past, but it was a good different. There are no words in the world that could begin to describe how it felt. I then knew that Sam was right about having a real imprint and I was glad that he hadn't told me who it was this morning. When we pulled away breathless and the happiest I've been in weeks.

Embry took a step back and rummaged through his pocket looking for something. He then pulled out a small box in silvery-green wrapping paper. He handed it to me and I carefully pealed it off. I opened the lid and saw the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen, a silver crescent moon with little diamonds covering it. It shimmered in the dim lighting in my room and Embry helped put it around my neck.

"Thank you for the truth and for this beautiful necklace." I smiled up to him.

"Anything for you." He smiled back.

"You made this the best Birthday I would ever ask for, you know?" after I said that he bent down to me and kissed me again until my head spun.

"I have school tomorrow." I pulled back from Embry, "But you can stay for the night."

"Like I said before, I'll do anything for you." He said.

"And that goes the same with me. You're not the only one who imprinted." I clarified while slipping under the sheets on my bed and falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up to a warm body next to me and in seconds it clicked, Embry had stayed over last night. I smiled to myself and slightly turned to see if he was awake yet. He wasn't so I kissed his cheek to wake him up. I didn't want to go to school today. I didn't want to leave my bed and be without Embry the entire day. All I wished that moment was to be able to stay where we were the entire day and not have to do anything except be together.

Embry's eyes slowly opened and looked into mine. A smile spread across his face and this time kissed my lips. He wrapped his arm around my body and pulled me close to him allowing me to lay my head on his chest. This was the perfect moment and it was ruined when my mom yelled up the stairs for me to get my butt out of bed and get ready for school. I scowled and slowly pried myself away from Embry. Before I went to the bathroom to take a shower, though, I stole a quick peck from Embry and hurried to get ready for a long and grueling day at school.

School as I predicted took forever to end but once I got home I quickly finished the few math problems that I had for homework and then ran outside and into the woods. I phased quickly and thanking God that my clothes didn't shred like the guys' clothes do when they phase. I sprinted and zigzagged through the trees and opened my mind to hear whoever was on patrol's thoughts. It was Paul, Jared, and Jake, wonderful. I snooped through is thoughts and picked out the way to Sam's; knowing Embry and how the Pack worked, I knew he'd be there. I ran to Sam's house and just before hitting the tree line I phased in mid-leap still running but on two legs instead of four.

Skidding to a halt in front of Sam's house I stood there for a second and then continued to the door, but before I could knock, the door swung open and revealed a grinning Embry. I smiled at him and gave him a hug before he pulled me inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV except for the three out on patrol. We greeted each other and then I was dragged into the kitchen by Emily.

"Hey Emily, how's it going?" I asked.

"Great, want to help me make the guys dinner?" she asked and I shrugged and nodded.

"So, is Sam going to fit me into a patrol schedule or am I going out on my own terms since I'm new, weird, and different from everyone else?" I asked as we began chopping vegetables.

"Sam is going to find you a spot somewhere in the Patrol schedule as soon as Sam can." Sam said coming into the kitchen behind us and kissed Emily first on her scars on her face and then on her lips.

"Is it necessary to speak in the third person?" I then asked.

"Sam thinks that it is." He replied with a smirk and I laughed.

"Okay, Sam, keep the guys busy and out of the kitchen we need to get this done." Emily shooed him out and then continued with the dinner.

We finished about an hour later and had enough food to feed an army. Emily, Leah, and I got our plates of food first and made plates for the three boys out on patrol, even though I wanted to leave Jake none of it. Then we released the hounds to the delicious dinner that Emily and I had prepared. Not even fifteen minutes later, the table had been cleared of food. Emily recruited Seth to help with washing the dishes while Quil, Leah, and Sam went out to replace Paul, Jared and Jake on patrol. A few minutes after they left, the three who missed dinner came through the back door and began eating what we saved them. I heard them laughing and talking while I sat on the floor leaning against Embry's legs while he sat on the couch.

When they all filed out of the kitchen, with Paul and Jared first arriving into the living room and Jake bringing up the rear, I stood up quickly and began heading out the front door. I didn't want to deal with Jacob right now and I didn't know when I could ever deal with him. I know he's part of my very confusing family, but ugh! If he knew that he was trying to get with his cousin then maybe he'd leave me alone.

I felt someone following me out the door and out into the front yard. Turing around I saw that it was Jake. I really wanted to strangle him. I felt my hands form themselves into fists. He looked really upset.

"What do you want Jacob?" I snapped at him.

"What's wrong with you? We were fine last month and then you disappeared and when I saw you again you were acting like you are now." He said.

"What's wrong with me?" my voice went up an octave.

He looked at me questionably, "You're the one who lied! The one who told me that we were 'made for each other' or that you had 'imprinted' on me!" I was yelling now and everyone was rushing out of the house.

Jake flinched and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I laughed, "Sorry? Is that all you have to say? Sorry?"

I lunged at him and sprang into the air, phased and launched myself at him taking him down the ground. Jake phased when I rolled off of him and we were both growling at each other waiting for someone to make a move. I decided to go first and bit down into his back. He yelped and tried to get me to let go, but I wouldn't loosen my jaw from him. I heard Sam's voice, but ignored him. I wasn't done yet with Jake. The lying jerk that had no idea that he would have been dating or anything else that would have happened in the future with his second cousin. I mean who would want to have incest besides ancient Egyptian pharaohs?

"I DID WHAT?" Jake's thought yelled through my head, I must have forgotten to block them from hearing what I was thinking.

"Yup, you're my cousin and I'm going kick your ass for lying to me before I knew that we were cousins!" I shouted back in my head and a growl erupted from my throat.

Then while holding down on Jake, I felt someone sink their teeth into the scruff of my neck making me let go of him and be dragged away. I wriggled in their grasp trying to get back at him. They let me go and I phased back still fuming with anger. I turned around to see who pulled me off of Jake and of course it was Sam.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at Sam.

"You need to chill!" Sam growled back at me.

"If I hadn't come here at all in the first place I wouldn't have been involved in all this shit! I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore!" and I ran off with Embry trailing behind me.

I had no clue where I was going, but it wasn't going to be here. I just ran with Embry keeping me company. There was no stopping us and we became the two person pack.


End file.
